Match up of the Twinly Type
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: What if the twins had a friend they've known since they were little who now joins the hosts on their crazy adventures? HikaruOC x KaoruOC
1. Starting Today, You are a Host

**A new version of me and my friend's fanfiction. I thank some people from .**

A young female student was waiting outside for the Host Club to end for the day. She started pacing in front of the door, having nothing else better to do.

'I wonder when he'll shown up,' she thought nervously. She knew she wanted see him, but at the same time there's a part of her that's nervous of looking at him. According to others, it wasn't uncommon to be a bit nervous around someone you liked, especially if you were just beginning to like him. She only started to figure out she's starting to like a certain host, Hikaru Hitachiin.

She would have gone into the club, but the high-pitched squeals of girls drove her crazy. She wasn't that kind of girl.

She was what you would call a more rational girl. She preferred doing things like singing, being artistic and even Martial Arts. Of course she had at least one thing that made her stand out from most girls. She had a slight fondness for frogs. When Mayumi was a little girl she had snuck into a party that had actually been at Hikaru and Kaoru's home, searching for a frog. She had seen the two of them throw the frog at their aunt. Instead of freaking out like all the adults, she had gone after it herself and helped it back into the pond.

The twins had actually followed her to see what she was doing, even questioning why she was doing what she was doing.

"I just wanted to help the frog get back to his home," Mayumi had told them.

"But aren't girls supposed to be afraid of frogs?" Hikaru had asked.

"Not me, I like frogs," Mayumi answered honestly.

"Hmm, too bad you can't tell us apart. You'd probably be interesting, " Hikaru remarked before he and Kaoru walked off.

'He thinks I might be interesting?' Mayumi thought. From that point on, Mayumi had felt like there was something about Hikaru Hitachiin that she long to make her own. Something about his brutal honesty made him seem like a person she'd like to be around.

Nothing compared to her. As far as Mayumi's concern, she wasn't anything special. She's just like any other girl at Ouran. A girl that behaved properly, spoke softly and always does her best to appear decent and good looking in public. This means a regular morning routine of applying different face and body creams, a careful process of make-up applying, a regular "fancy" hairstyle, a specific fancy breakfast design to help keep her fit and trim. All this is done in the hopes of helping her to stand out as the most sophisticated woman in high society. But in the end, did she really stand out? Was there anything that really made her different from the other girls she goes to school with? She stopped and looked at herself in a window. Vibrant red hair past her shoulders and down her back, large brown shining eyes and pale pink lips. As far as she could tell, she could get lost easily in a crowd of her peers and no one can pick her out. She hated the uniform she had to wear to school, as she wasn't into puffy shoulders and the umbrella skirt. But with all that, she's that much unoriginal, and that means there's no way she'll ever seem interesting to Hikaru Hitachiin.

She saw Hikaru and Kaoru coming back from their club.

"So do you think he'll last long?" Mayumi heard Hikaru ask his brother.

"He doesn't have a choice, does he?" Kaoru replied.

"Yeah, sucked to be him," said Hikaru.

"Um," Mayumi finally spoke up when the twins were near her. Both turned and looked toward her.

"Oh, hello Miss Otake," the two said casually, the same way they'd address any other girl, before moving forward.

"Um wait!" Mayumi quickly said without thinking. Hikaru and Kaoru both turned and looked at her with questionable looks. A long pause filled the hallway where they all stood.

"Yes?" Hikaru finally asked.

"Uh," Mayumi sputtered.

'Oh no, now what do I do?' She thought in a panic. "I overheard you saying that 'he won't last long'. Who are you talking about?"

The twins looked at each other, and identical devilish smiles crept up on their faces. "Why do you want to know?" They asked together.

"Um..." Mayumi had no idea what to say. She couldn't just blurt out 'I want to spend time with Hikaru', that'd be weird. As her mind scrambled to make sense of something to say, her lips blurted out something that she wasn't keeping track of.

"I heard there was a new boy in the Host Club, and I was wondering if you were talking about him. I heard he's cute."

"Yeah, apparently he's sooo amazing and attractive," Hikaru added, rolling his eyes, "The girls can't get enough of him. Why? Are you interested in him?"

"N-no, I was just wondering who he is. Everyone can't stop talking about him."

"He's the cutest guy in our grade, or so I'm told by the dozens of squealing girls in my class."

"Same here. 'Oh, Mayumi. Have you seen the new host? He's absolutely perfect!" she said using a high pitched tone, causing Hikaru to laugh.

She smiled. Being around Hikaru, she soon realized that it took a lot to make him laugh. Hell, it took a lot of effort to get Hikaru, Kaoru too, to get them to see her apart from all the other girls, to see that she was different, that she was...interesting. Little by little, she was able to convince them. Kaoru came around much easier than Hikaru, but in the end he let his walls down, ever so slightly, and come to trust her. It took so long, but for this moment to happen, it was worth it.

"Hmmm. You don't seem curious about this new guy." Kaoru said.

"Should I?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"All the girls are."

"I guess I'm not like those girls." The twins smiled their signature mischievous smiles as an idea they both thought up came to mind.

"You hear that, Hikaru? She's not like the other girls, fawning over the new guy." Kaoru whispered to his brother, though it was clearly meant to be heard.

"Oh my, how refreshing. A girl that doesn't act like other girls."

That stung Mayumi's heart a bit. 'They make it sound like I'm not a girl.'

"How about we introduce you to this new host?" Hikaru offered.

She blinked back in surprise. "Are you inviting me to your club?" The twins had never invited anyone to go with them to the infamous host club before. 'He actually wants me there...' She smiled warmly at the thought.

"Yeah. so what do you say?"

"Okay."

'At the Host Club'

The two twins sat down at their usual table and Mayumi took a seat on the opposite side to them. Just as Hikaru and Kaoru were gonna call over Haruhi a quiet 'Um…' got their attention.

Looking to the side Mayumi saw a girl that had long black hair in a ponytail, crystal-clear blue eyes, and a leather jacket wrapped over her shoulders. Her ice-like eyes were searching the clubroom and she was nervously tightening her grip on a black bag in her hands. This girl was Akane Morinozuka, little sister to the club's Mori-senpai, and cousin to the adorable Honey-senpai. She was also a member of the music club and loved to sing as well as play the piano. But what she was most well known for was her delinquent background. Rumor has it that she was kicked out of her last school for starting a fight with a teacher, and was sent here so her brother can look after her. Though she usually had club activities to attend to, you could usually find her hanging out with her brother and cousin in the host club.

"Oh hey, Akane." Kaoru called out as he spotted the girl.

"Kao-chan, do you know where Mitsukuni is?" Akane asked. Mayumi thought it was strange that a tough girl like her would address Kaoru like that.

"Honey-senpai is waiting for Mori-senpai's kendo meeting to finish."

"Oh, okay." Akane's eyes shifted to Mayumi now, and were looking at her questionable. "I've never seen you in the club before, Mayu-chan."

Inwardly she thought, 'Mayu-chan?' but instead she said, "Yeah, it's my first time."

"Want a lollipop?" The girl offered up her bag, which was shown to have many different types of lollipops inside. Mayumi blinked. 'I guess she has a thing for lollipops'.

"Sure." Mayumi chose one wrapped in an orange wrapper and the twins choose one for themselves as well.

Reaching into her own bag, Akane pulled out a blue lollipop and stuck it in her mouth after freeing it from its wrapper.

"I hope you have fun Mayu-chan." With that she turned and coolly walked away to another part of the room, humming a tune as she went.

'So she's a sukeban who's secretly girly? Interesting,' Mayumi wondered as she watched her leave.

"Yo, newbie. Get over here." Hikaru called out from his table with Kaoru and Mayumi after Akane had left.

She observed the brunette host, noting the annoyed look on his face as he walked over to them.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," he said before turning to Mayumi, "This is Haruhi Fujioka."

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you sure you're in my class?"

"You probably don't recognize him without his dorky glasses and ugly sweater," Hikaru said, laughing. She laughed nervously with him, although what he said was a bit rude.

"So you're the scholarship student I've heard so much about! You must be a genius if you got into my class, I barely managed to pass myself."

"Oh, I'm no genius. I just studied my butt off the entire summer break." Mayumi giggled, causing Hikaru to frown.

"Okay Haruhi, maybe you should get back to work if you want to pay off your debt."

"But I didn't catch her name-"

"Oh no, is that Kyoya adding another hundred yen to your quota?"

Haruhi hurried away, not wanting to increase her debt. Mayumi glared sternly at Hikaru. Kyoya was on the other side of the room talking to Tamaki, so there was no way he could see Haruhi with them.

'Outside the club.'

"What was that about? I was having a conversation with Haruhi."

"Oh, you're interested in Haruhi, so you came to us to get closer to him? That's pretty shallow." Hikaru said, leaning on his brother and looking at his nails.

It hurt Mayumi to hear Hikaru call her shallow, but she had to play this up somehow. This could be her something to make her stand out.

"I didn't expect you to be so forward either, Otake. I thought you were a shy girl." Kaoru added, cocking his head and looking at her.

"Well, I just... decided to go for it!" She said, smiling nervously. That is true, more or less... right?

Hikaru sighed and looked at Mayumi. His head was leaned back against Kaoru's shoulder, and since he refused to move his head he had to give her a sideways glance in order to see her. Suddenly an idea struck him as he stared at the smiling girl, and he looked up at Kaoru. The two shared some kind of epiphany, and smiled once more.

"You sure know how to pick em', Otake." Kaoru said, crossing one leg and leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"Haruhi's a tough nut to crack. Really anti-social, you know?" Hikaru continued.

"How about we play a game?"

"Game?" Mayumi repeated, confused and a bit scared.

"If you can get Haruhi to like you, we'll take back what we said about you being shallow."

Mayumi looked at what she had somehow gotten herself into, and tried placing her bets. If she played the game she might be able to spend time with Hikaru, but he'd think that she likes Haruhi. Or she could not play the game, but then they'd probably think she was boring and not talk to her anymore.

Mayumi looked straight at the two with beaming determination on her face and said, "Alright, I'll play your little game. What are the rules?"

"You have two weeks to get Haruhi to say he likes you. If he doesn't, you lose. If he does, you win."

"What happens if I lose?"

"You have to admit to Haruhi that you played this game with us, and you have to call yourself shallow when you do it."

"And if I win?"

"Duh, you get a boyfriend. So, are you ready?"

Mayumi smiled. "Ready."

"Great. Then, the game starts now!"

"Oh look, here comes Haruhi now," Kaoru said as the club room door opened again and out walked the kid.

Mayumi looked at him a minute, and felt a sudden wave of regret for accepting the contest. Another look at Hikaru, though, and she made up her mind.

"Haruhi!" She said, smiling and waving.

"Hello." Haruhi replied politely, smiling back.

"Is it true that you're a new host?" She asked, putting her pointer finger on her bottom lip in a cute gesture.

"Host? Oh no, I'm just an errand boy," Haruhi quickly said, getting flustered.

"Riiiggghht, I'm Mayumi Otake. I'm in the same class as you." Mayumi continued, getting annoyed but quickly recovering.

"Nice to meet you. I hate to be rude but I have to go." Haruhi said bowing his head and starting to walk off.

"Wait!" Mayumi called out.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

Mayumi's head was spinning at this point. She had no idea what was going on, and she was never that great at acting. She was running out of last minute dialogue. "Why the rush?"

She mentally slapped herself. What was this, an old 70's soap opera? Even for something off the top of her head, she felt stupid.

"Well I have to go catch my bus so I can get home." Haruhi explained.

"Well if that's the case, allow me to be nice and offer you a ride home."

Okay, that wasn't acting. This time Mayumi was just genuinely being nice.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I can take the bus. You don't need to go out of your way for me." He replied, getting even more flustered.

"Come on, it's the least a classmate can do. Besides, I want to get to know you."

Haruhi stared at Mayumi for a minute, then smiled. "Okay, I guess one time won't hurt. Thank you!"

"Well, that was a bit unexpected," Kaoru said when he saw Mayumi grab Haruhi and walk off with him.

"Yeah," said Hikaru actually sounding impressed. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter though because something tells me Haruhi is a tough nut to crack."

"Um," Haruhi tried speaking up as Mayumi's dad drove his simple car, compared to most rich families, down the street.

"Yes?" Mayumi asked calmly.

"This really isn't necessarily," Haruhi tried to insist.

"Will you stop with that? It's too late now, so just go along with this, okay?" Mayumi replied. She may had to be polite in public, but her true self was fiery. And Haruhi was starting to see that.

"Um, okay," said Haruhi.

Mayumi turned and looked at her.

"So, tomorrow, I'm going to make sure to request you," she said with certainty.

"Oh, um, okay thanks, I guess," said Haruhi.

"Yes, you should be thanking me," Mayumi insisted, "I'm not like those other girls who go crazy over nothing you know. I think you and I will have a nice time together."

"I kinda had a feeling you weren't like them."

"What?"

"Well, no offense, but you seem a little more aggressive than the other girls. You're not so, what is the word?" Haruhi fished around, snapping his fingers.

"Princessy?"

"I guess, although most are kind of nice. Except for this one girl who really doesn't seem to like me," said Haruhi.

"Oh, who?" asked Mayumi.

"I heard Tamaki call her "Princess" or something."

"Yeah, that doesn't help narrow it down when it comes to Tamaki," said Mayumi, in a flat tone of voice.

"Well her name starts with an A, oh yeah, Ayanokoji," said Haruhi.

"Oh god no, not her!" Mayumi moaned, knowing who the girl was. That girl was super possessive over Tamaki. She couldn't understand how the blonde host could handle someone like her. "Ok, it's official. I'm coming over tomorrow to the club." Haruhi laughed, which made Mayumi smile. 'I get the feeling we'll get along perfectly.'

Soon enough, they arrived at Haruhi's apartment.

"I can pick you up tomorrow too, right Dad?" Mayumi asked, awaiting her father's approval.

"Sure, why not?" her dad said enthusiastically.

"Uh you don't have to do that," said Haruhi.

"No trust me, we should come and get you," said Mayumi.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow."

"Likewise," Mayumi said as the window rolled up. she waved goodbye as her dad drove away.

As soon as they left, Mayumi began to think. 'Guess the game will have to wait a little. I'm not going to have that witch have her way.' She always hated Ayanokoji ever since she saw her true character.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Haruhi said to himself as he headed to his apartment. 'At least it was nice to not to have to take the bus home. It was a lot quicker and cheaper, that's for sure.' But he wondered why Mayumi disliked Ayanokoji so much. Sure the girl was a bit of a pain, but as long as you stay away, she wouldn't be a problem right?

The next day, when Haruhi came out of his apartment, he could see Mayumi's car waiting for him like she had promised.

'Wow, she's about as stubborn as the guys in the host club,' he thought as he made his way down.

"Good morning, Haruhi. Looking well," Mayumi greeted.

"Oh, Thank you, " said Haruhi, getting into the car. "You know you really don't have to do this right?"

"Too late now, let's go," said Mayumi's father as he took off. After a few miles, Mayumi turned to Haruhi and whispered into his ear.

"Listen, try not to get on Ayanokoji's bad side. Just smile and act natural around her."

"Oh, ok," said Haruhi. He figured it was probably the best option in dealing with such a woman, but how bad could Ayanokoji be?

"I'm telling you from experience, she's no good. I'll admit, back in middle school, I was no angel myself. But I was nothing compared to her. I was one of those tough girls. You know, shove a few people to show them you're not someone to mess with. Ayanokoji, on the other hand, she was a really mean girl. Spreading rumors, stealing people's stuff, framing others for things they didn't do. She was relentless. One time, I saw her insult a girl in the bathroom, to the point of tears! I'm not saying this to make her look bad, I'm just warning you to be careful."

"I know. I can tell you're not that kind of girl. Thanks for the warning."

"That's what friends are for."

They arrived at the front of the school and waved Mayumi's dad goodbye before walking towards the entrance.

"So I'll see you during the club, okay?"

"Right, bye Mayumi." And with that, they went their separate ways.

(At the Host club)

Mayumi sat still with a proper posture on the couch at the host club. This was out of her comfort zone, but she was making the best of it. It was time that she took Ayanokoji off her high horse. She was much too comfortable with treating others like they were lower than her.

"Hey Mayumi," Haruhi says smiling as he takes his seat with a tray of teacups and an expensive teapot.

"Hey there, Haruhi. I'm glad you invited me, this is nice," Mayumi said giving her best smile to the brunette. It wasn't a lie, even though she was a little uncomfortable, the setting was nice.

Haruhi poured tea into two of the cups. "I'm glad that you think so," He said lifting the cup to his thin lips. Before he could even get a drink of it, an outside force angled the cup. Two fingers tilted the cup so that the tea would spill over Haruhi's uniform. His eyes followed the fingers up to the face of Ayanokoji. He and Mayumi narrowed their eyes.

"Oops," She said with a smug smile on her lips as she turned to walk away. Mayumi immediately stood up.

"What's your problem?" Mayumi demanded to know. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. No doubt she was surprised that Mayumi just stood up to her.

"My problem? I don't have one," she said in a smug tone. "Tamaki!" She called, raising her voice to summon the prince. Almost instantly he took a place by her side.

"What is it?" He asked looking between all three women concerned.

"This guest... Mayumi is harassing me verbally and I-I can't take it," She cried dramatically looking at Tamaki begging for help. Mayumi's mouth fell open in surprise. Ayanokoji was seriously pulling that card?

"Tamaki, she spilled tea all over Haruhi on purpose," Mayumi said loudly pointing at Haruhi. This caught the attention of the others now. They began circling. Tamaki's violate gaze drifted to Haruhi's soaked front side.

"Is it... True?" Tamaki asked looking at Ayanokoji almost sounding as if her were hurt.

"It must be because Haruhi isn't one of us..." She started and bit her lip.

"I was hoping you two could be friends, but Princess I'm sorry. You're not classy enough to be our guest. Haruhi is one of us and even more," Tamaki said with a stern sigh.

She stared at him surprise for a moment. "But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She yelled as ran out the room, but not before casting Mayumi a 'this isn't over' look.

Then Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!" He said.

Haruhi stared at him in horror. "One thousand?" Tamaki went over to Haruhi and gave him his hand.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." He winked at him.

Thank you for standing up for me," Haruhi spoke up now from behind Mayumi.

"Anytime," Mayumi smiled, but she was nervous for what kind of wrath Ayanokoji would reign upon them. Slowly she picked up her own cup of tea and clinked it against the one Haruhi was still holding.

"To the start of a beautiful friendship," Haruhi laughed and drank smoothly this time. Mayumi lifted the cup to her lip to drink to the statement when she caught Hikaru's eye. It was unmistakable, he could tell that she was already starting to take the lead in their game. Without looking away from Hikaru she tilted the cup and took a big drink of the tea.

Kyoya came up with a bag and gave it to Haruhi. "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

Haruhi looked inside and then back to Kyoya. "Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change."

As the brunette host left, Akane approached to Mayumi, glaring angrily at the doorway. "That girl was cruel to our Haru-chan. I would've done something about her sooner if Takashi had let me."

"In the end, she got what she deserved," Mayumi simply said.

Akane smirked back. "Yeah, you know, you're an alright girl, Mayu-chan."

Mayumi smiled as they went to find Haruhi.

"Haruhi, here you go, I brought you some towels." Tamaki spoke walking passed everyone and opening the curtain to the small changing room Haruhi was changing in. Everyone watched in amusement as they watched their blonde leader freeze. "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"So, you're a girl?" Tamaki felt his face heat up once he heard Mayumi break into laughter behind him.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi spoke calmly as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Though Tamaki felt himself blush in embarrassment that he didn't know.

"Did you seriously not know Haruhi was a girl?" Mayumi laughed and got her answer as she saw Tamaki shrink in his place.

"Haru-chan is a girl?" Akane asked, her head tilted to the side.

Mayumi face-palmed. "Yes, she is."

"Oh, okay," Akane shrugged, before walking over to Mori and Honey's side.

"She's not very aware of things, is she?" Mayumi mumbled quietly.

Once Haruhi had changed into the uniform, she calmly walked out of the changing room to be met by Tamaki letting out a wild cry while gripping his hair.

"Listen Senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are," Haruhi spoke calmly while trying to readjust the bow on her dress.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya spoke up with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh, yeah." The twins called out together, laughing lightly as Tamaki twitched in his spot.

"Ah! You know I have to say Senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier!" Haruhi said a large beautiful smile gracing her lips. It was that large smile that caused Tamaki's face to burn red as he slowly tried to inch himself away from the adorable girl in front of him.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the begins of love here," Kyoya said to the audience.

Akane grinned at the girl. "No need to worry, I'll protect your secret Haru-chan."

Haruhi patted Miyuki on the head in thanks.

Hikaru and Kaoru then came up and said in unison, "Same goes for us, Haruhi."

Mayumi, Mori, Honey, and Kyoya nodded in agreement and Tamaki seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad," Haruhi wondered mostly to herself. Tamaki seemed to crack at that and went completely white. "I wonder how I could pull it off." She punched her hand against her hand. "I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Letting out a small laugh, she smiled.

"Sounds good," Mayumi laughed with her.

The host club began to clean up the clubroom, with the help of Mayumi and Akane. Mayumi helped Haruhi dry the teacups after she washed them.

"So now they know your secret," Mayumi said as she polished the surface of one of the cups.

"Yeah, although I was surprised that you knew."

"Oh, I had my suspicions. The moment with Usa-chan made it clear to me then."

"Thank you for not saying anything. I wouldn't know how else I would pay back my debt."

"No problem, like I said, we're friends."

"You know, all my life I had always had trouble making friends with other girls. They were usually upset that I got along with the guys so well, they thought I was trying to get the guy they liked to like me. And the girls I do manage to befriend, I always felt left out when they talked about makeup and popular bands. I often just smile and nod, and then I guess they got bored with me and drifted away. But with you, I feel like I don't have to worry about that kind of stuff, that we can talk and joke about things that other girls don't. I like you, Mayumi. I'm glad you're my friend."

Mayumi smiled, she had felt the same way. She too knew the familiar lonely feeling that came when she was with other girls. Her eyes shifted to the doorway where Hikaru stood. 'He heard', she thought, smiling mischievously to herself.

"Yo, Haru-chan!" The cry came from Akane who had finished cleaning up. "Let's play." She gestured to the deck of cards she had. Haruhi looked at the aggressive tough girl with bright eyes that danced eagerly at her to join.

Haruhi sighed. 'Stupid puppy eyes.' She thought to herself. "Okay Akane, I'll play."

The lollipop lover gave a whoop and pulled Haruhi off by her arm to play with her and her cousin. As Mayumi finished with her last cup she smirked to herself and went in search of two certain twin boys.

The twins were walking out the clubroom door, mindlessly going about their conversation when Mayumi called out to them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

"What is it?" Hikaru asked, putting on a bored face, a look he had perfected all too well.

"It's about the deal we made," she stated, "I'm here to collect my end of the bargain."

His dull expression broke into confusion. "What do you mean? There's no way you could've possibly got Haruhi to fall for you already."

"You said all I had to do was get Haruhi to like me, you didn't say it had to be in a romantic way."

He scowled. "Fine, you did. Congratulations," Hikaru growled, turning around.

"Not so fast. You said if I win, I would get a boyfriend."

"And how is that going to happen? It was suppose to be Haruhi but since she's obviously a girl and only likes you as a friend, you can't have her."

"You said I would get 'a boyfriend' if I won," she said, her smile growing wider, "so, Hikaru, you're my boyfriend from now on.

His eyes widened, and Mayumi could tell his spirit was broken. He didn't move, probably trying to process what had just happened as his sanity crumbled away. Kaoru just stood there, his jaw on the floor as he stared back and forth between Hikaru and Mayumi. She smirked, she had gotten them good.

Finally, he returned to the real world. "What?! No way in hell is that happening!"

"Your contest, your rules," was all she said. Hikaru emotions went into war. First he was shocked, then turned to denial, then angry, and finally defeated.

"Hikaru?" his brother called to him.

"...fine, you win," he muttered bitterly. Mayumi smiled sympathetically.

"Look, I'm not completely happy getting a boyfriend this way," she explained, "I'm not that kind of girl who'll be okay with anything just to date a guy. That's why I would like to take this at a normal pace and get to know you, okay?" He didn't say anything, though his stubborn gaze softened a bit, but only a tiny bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend," she said and walked away, leaving Hikaru with his brother and his shattered pride.


	2. The Job of a High School Host

**I'd like to thank Neonculr, Tracey4t, and artsygeek9796,** **for helping me.**

Spring was in the air as the cherry blossoms colored the air with specks of pink. Mayumi smiled as she walked up the steps of Ouran. Not only did she make a new friend, she also got Hikaru to be her boyfriend. All in all, it was a good day. Now she was looking forward to what today had up it's sleeve.

She walked into homeroom, immediately noticing that all the girls were huddled up and squealing about something big.

"Excuse me," she said to the group, "What's all the excitement for?"

"Didn't you hear?" one girl answered, "A party is coming up!"

"Yes, the host club is planning the event."

 _'A party? How come I didn't hear about it?'_ she thought, feeling left out. She wasn't surprised that Hikaru didn't say anything, but she thought that Haruhi would be a different story. They were friends now, why had she not told her about the party?

Homeroom went by in the blink of an eye, as did most of her classes. Before she knew it, school was over. Which meant time to visit the host club. She made her way to the music room, the doors opening and like always, rose petals floating towards her to reveal the members in their cosplay of the day.

"Welcome," Tamaki greets ever so charmingly. As do the rest of the hosts. Then they realize who is there and quickly drop the formalities.

"Oh it's you," the blonde says before walking to the couch.

 _'Gee, I feel so special.'_

"Hey, Mayumi," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Hi, Haruhi. What's new?" She asked, hoping to get the details of the dance from her.

"I heard that you're dating Hikaru," she whispered in Mayumi's ear. This surprised her.

'She knows about the bet? No way, if she did, she wouldn't be talking to me. Still, Hikaru actually admitted that we're dating?' She looked over to Hikaru, who avoided eye contact with her and blushed ferociously.

"Did Hikaru tell you?"

"No, Kyoya did." 'How does Kyoya know about it?' She wondered, until she remembered that it's Kyoya.

"Was there something you wanted to know?" Kyoya asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah yes, I overheard something about a party being thrown by the host club."

"There is?" Haruhi asked. 'I guess she didn't know about it either.' Mayumi was glad that at least her new friend wasn't keeping information about the party from her.

"Yes, we are throwing a spring ball," Tamaki answered, "all of the female students are invited, including you, to dance the night away."

"I accept your invitation," Mayumi tells him, "however, I don't dance."

Tamaki approached Mayumi and gave her a sly smile. "Miss Mayumi, have you ever tried dancing?"

"Tried ballroom once before. Didn't like it," she said flatly.

"Why, that's because you didn't have the right kind of teacher, like me!" The blonde boasted, flipping the golden tresses out of his eyes as he sparkled, "not to worry, I shall teach you everything I know."

She scoffed. 'Oh goodie. This should be fun...'

'The next day'

In the clubroom, the red haired girl named Mayumi was getting more annoyed by the second.

There was an uneasy atmosphere in the air of the music room, brought by a certain redhead girl.

"Please Mayumi, let Daddy practice dancing with you this once." Tamaki pestered, trying to get Mayumi to let him teach her.

"Fine!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "But you better leave me alone after this."

They then started to dance, or at least try to, with Tamaki constantly stepping on Mayumi's toes. After the third time she finally stopped him.

"You stepped on my toes, again!" she said annoyed, "you don't know what you're doing." She then started to take the lead, pulling Tamaki around.

"If you would just let me lead," Tamaki insisted.

"You're not a leader Tamaki, never have been, never will be," She said aggressively as she violently dipped him.

"Perhaps you would like me to demonstrate a few steps," Kyoya offered, "I might be able to teach you properly."

"I'm all for it," Mayumi agrees as she drops Tamaki to the floor.

A depressed Tamaki naturally goes to sulk in his emo corner. Mayumi sighs in annoyance. _'So dramatic.'_

She took Kyoya's hand, and together they glided across the room. He instructed her to relax her stiffened posture, her movements gradually becoming more graceful. He spun her around and her dress swirled with her. He then proceeded to lift her, moving as though gravity no longer existed. Mayumi's steps grew lighter as she felt happy about dancing for the first time.

After that, dancing with Kyoya, she passed with flying colors.

 _'Tamaki was right. I did need the right kind of teacher. It just wasn't him...'_

After that, Haruhi started practicing with a guest name Kanako.

They decided to rest for a bit as Haruhi poured Kanako some tea.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." She told her with a smile.

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." Kanako told her, putting her head on her hands.

She looked down at her tea, noting the cup that held the herbal liquid. "Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi looked confused.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyoya told Kanako. "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

Kanako continued staring at the cup with a small smile and a nostalgic look in her eyes. "I see. What a pretty color. Lovely." She touched the side of the cup with her fingers. That seemed to gain Tamaki's attention.

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi commented.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not." She stuttered out as she put the cup back onto the table, a blush on her face. "Whatever would give you that idea?" She smiled up at Haruhi but it was strained.

 _'She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?'_ She thought to herself as she smiled at Kanako in a slightly awkward fashion.

Then a small sound of someone entering the room echoed in the spacious room.

"Hello." A young man spoke whilst carrying in a large box "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." Kyoya turned his attention towards the new arrival, walking over quickly to retrieve his goods.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies." Kyoya then proceeded to give the young man his small smile he usually gave when pleased with something "I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The young man spoke giving Kyoya a smile pleased smile.

"So do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi questioned, leaving Kasugasaki at the table by herself.

"No, I'm just a regular student." The young man answered, placing his hands on his hips. "Can't you tell by the uniform?"

The sound of the chair scraping against the floor was heard as Kanako looked back at them. "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company."

"First-class company?" Haruhi asked.

The boy continued to stare at Kanako as if he didn't know what to do.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained.

Kanako lowered her stare from the boy to the ground. Haruhi watched this exchange as Kyoya continued. "So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"

That got his attention and he turned back to Kyoya. "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you." He gave a small smile.

Haruhi continued to gaze at the sad looking girl at the table.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked, seeing that Kasugasaki seemed to flinch when he spoke those words.

"Yes, I am." And that's when Kasugasaki's whole form seemed to sink into her small chair. "Well… I better go now." And that was when Suzushima left the small clubroom.

"I should leave too," said Mayumi as she followed the boy.

:At the party:

The dance was taking place in a large marble column filled hall. Blooming cherry blossoms could be seen outside the windows. The hosts were gathered at the top of a large staircase at the middle of the room. Girls crowded around as Tamaki lifted his arm in the air dramatically and the lights turned on, giving him the spotlight.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host club would like to bid you, welcome," Tamaki bowed.

Violins started to play in unison as all the girls clapped in wonder.

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content." Kyoya informed them charmingly. "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki called with a pleasant smile. He then gave all the ladies a wink. They all squealed, well all of them except for Akane who was at the very back of the crowd while Mayumi was leaning at the entrance. Some even fainted to the ground.

Now the dancing began. The hosts took their time to dance with each lady separately as the slow music played. Akane was also within the crowd, wearing a black and purple-layered dress with a ribbon tied around her waist and black peep toe heels, complete with her signature leather jacket. She didn't care about the contest, her smoky blue eyes were searching for the one host she wanted to dance.

"Hey Akane," a voice called and she turned around. In front of her was one of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru.

"Kao-chan," she greeted shyly. 'Come on, Akane, don't be a spineless wimp and ask him to dance with you!' She thought to herself.

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked her, giving her his hand.

It took all she had not to turn completely red in the face. "I guess," Akane said, putting her hand in his. Soon they were dancing along to the sound of violins and it felt like a dream come true for Akane.

Mayumi still wasn't sure why she came to this party as she tried adjusting her dress.

It was a beautiful teal gown with sparkles on the top that matched with her light blue gloves, simple studded earrings and a teal rose pendent shone brightly from the chandelier light. Her white open toe mid-heel sandals clicked as she walked across the ballroom floor.

She waited until the client girls had their turn with dancing with Hikaru, before she'd try to ask herself. After all, why would she go to a dancing party just to stand around and watch others waltz with the one she liked? She tried to approach him, but then he left with the others. Curious, Mayumi followed in secret towards a curtain she saw most of the hosts had disappeared behind.

She followed them to a room at the end of a narrow hall. Standing behind the curtain, Mayumi watched the hosts crowd around the center of the room. And that's when she saw Haruhi dressed up like a girl.

She wondered what the hosts were up as she watched Haruhi wobble out the other side of the room.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes," Haruhi mumbled.

"Good luck, Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru called after her as she left.

"I can't believe, she's so pretty!" Tamaki gushed.

"This better work, Tama-chan, you interrupted my dance with Kao-chan," Akane hissed, glaring daggers at Tamaki.

He gave her a nervous smile. "No worries, Akane." He straightened himself up and turned towards the group in the room.

"What's going on?" Mayumi asked, making her presence known to the others.

Kyoya answers her. "We are conducting important club business, although it's really none of your concern," he said with his host smile.

 _'You don't have to say it so bluntly...'_

"Come on, I'm taking you back to the party," Hikaru mumbles, grabbing her by the arm and half-dragging her.

Mayumi started blushing, then casted her eyes away from him as he leads her back to the party.

"So you won't tell me what you guys are planning?"

Hikaru groaned. _'Can't she just let it go?'_ He decided to distract her by asking her to dance.

"You took lessons from Kyoya, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He offered her his hand, a charismatic charm to his smile. "Shall we test them out?"

Mayumi blushed a bit. She accepts, placing her delicate gloved hand into Hikaru's. They glided across the floor, his arm draped around her waist. Their hands held as he spun her around.

As they head to the dance floor, she happened to see Tamaki leading Kanako away. Mayumi ignored that, just as she was told by Kyoya, and started to get a bit worried that the girls would have jealous looks on their faces as they watched her dance with Hikaru.

"They're staring at us," she mumbled, unintentionally out loud.

"Let them," he said in her ear before he lifts her into the air. Once her toes touched the floor, they twirled in circles across the dance floor. She smiled, and even Hikaru was enjoying dancing with her. She wasn't timid with her steps, wasn't afraid to jump or be thrown into the air. She was lively when she moved, her hair flying around her, her skirt flowing with her body. When the music softened, they slowed down, Hikaru dipping her as the grand finale.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked once they stopped.

"Sure, I'm just not used to attending big parties," she told him.

Hikaru had a smug look on his face when she said that. He stood in front of her, eyes leveled so she could see the glint in his hazel eyes.

"You want to have some real fun?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just wait until Tamaki gets back," he says, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Come on, Mayumi," Hikaru called to her as they ran through the school halls. She followed him into a classroom where he stood by the windows.

"Best seats in the house," he said grinning.

"For what?" she asked.

"Tamaki planned something for the host hopper and her fiancé."

"Where is everyone?"

"Probably down there. But it's so much better up here, check it out." She walked to where Hikaru was, gazing at the faded twilight that colored the sky. Millions of stars scattered across the heaven with a silver glow. She stared in awe.

 _'It's so beautiful.'_ She turned to Hikaru, a lost in thought look on his face. She felt a bit somber.

"You always seem to be in the background, just watching. Even when we were kids, you would always play by yourself if Kaoru wasn't around, though that hardly ever happened."

"I have no reason to hang around the others."

"Then why me?" she asked, "Why have me here?" His eyes were distant as he thought about it, giving Mayumi the conclusion that he didn't know why himself until he finally did answer.

"You're different." She didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet, not to ruin the moment between them. Hikaru was complex. Around his classmates he was guarded and reserved, like a rose. Around his friends he was mischievous and energetic, dangerous but in a fun way. Around his twin brother he was protective and close. But with her, he was relaxed. Like he didn't need to be guarded or protective or mischievous (but he will be the latter just for the fun of it). That side of him, she had always wanted to see. Because he trusted her. But she also wanted him to learn to open up to others.

"Come on, our friends are waiting for us downstairs."

They were outside now where Kanako continued to run and Suzushima continued to chase after her, their shoes clacking against the ground.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, hoping to stop her.

A large gust of wind swept through the school, hundreds of cherry blossoms dancing on the breeze. Kanako and Suzushima were now in the spotlight, in both the figurative and literal sense.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Tamaki called out as the couple looked up in surprise.

"It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities." He continued as giant doors opened up from the ballroom and all the girls filed out onto the giant balcony overlooking the couple. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple. And as an added bonus our own Akane Morinozuka and her friend will perform a song."

A light but happy beat started playing as Suzushima turned towards Kanako.

 ** _Oh, shining on us_**

 ** _Dreams sparkle in the night_**

 ** _But our dream is still hiding somewhere_**

Akane's voice rang out loud and clear throughout the whole courtyard.

 ** _Oh, come let's search for it_**

 ** _And hold it with this song_**

 ** _There is no limit to this hope of ours_**

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" He asked as he bowed and held out his hand. She gasped.

 ** _Hey, look up above_**

 ** _The moon is smiling tonight, embraced in tenderness_**

 ** _Oh very soon, the moon will light our path_**

 ** _Hurry up and shine_**

 ** _Our dream is waiting just for us_**

 ** _Let's search for the full moon_**

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she reached her hand hesitantly. "Yes." She whispered. They didn't seem to care if the beat picked up slightly, and waltzed without a care in the world.

 ** _Let's sing a song!_**

Someone else had joined Akane as they both sang. It was Mayumi. And the twins ate bananas in the background.

 ** _Even if the sun may stop_**

 ** _Shining so bright_**

 ** _The full moon will come and light our path_**

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as they waltzed. Cherry blossoms blew around elegantly.

 ** _Day by Day!_**

 ** _The moon will come and stay_**

 ** _Until the faith from yesterday relieves itself_**

"I love you, Kanako." He told her with a smile.

 ** _Let's sing a song!_**

 ** _There's no way we'll give up_**

 ** _We're just so close_**

 ** _Come on, it's right there reaching out for us_**

"I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife." He continued. Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled brightly.

 ** _More and More!_**

 ** _Hope that we gather_**

 ** _Our dream comes one_**

 ** _One single step closer to_**

 ** _Our New Future!_**

With his words her teacups shined bright and new and began to spin again. "Tonight marks the end of my host hopping." She said, smiling.

Tamaki drew his arms to the side, with Haruhi ducking. "Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

Hikaru appeared behind him with a microphone in one hand and a banana peel in the other. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball."

Next came Kaoru also with a microphone and banana peel. "Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki."

She looked surprised but gave a smile as everyone clapped.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru told everyone, both his and Kaoru's banana peels oddly missing.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked striking a pose as Akane and Mayumi came up to join the group.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru added and both Tamaki and Haruhi looked shocked and slightly disturbed.

"But how is that gonna work if Haru-chan is a g-" Akane started, but was cut off by Mayumi's hand covering her mouth.

"If it's just on the cheek there's no problems." She told the black haired girl. Akane nodding in understanding and Mayumi took her hand off her mouth.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." Hikaru and Kaoru commented mischievously as Tamaki looked between the both of them.

"It's just on the cheek, right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." Suzushima told his soon to be wife comfortingly.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi deadpanned.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya told her without looking away from his little black book.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." She mumbled before starting her descent down the stairs.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked from beside Tamaki as he stared at the scene before him white as a sheet.

"Maybe." Akane answered, coming up on the other side of Tamaki.

"What?" Tamaki called out in shock. At the same moment Haruhi was in front of Kanako and about to turn her head to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki called out dramatically as he leaped towards the two girls, with his arm out stretched. But then he slipped on a banana peel and pushed Haruhi into Kanako. Then both of their lips connected instead.

Tamaki looked horrified and like he was gonna die any second as he fell to the ground. Suzushima looked on in surprise.

The two girls jumped apart from each other quickly, covering their lips with their hand. The girls on the balcony either were squealing over the kiss or crying.

"I never would have thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl." Haruhi mumbled to herself from behind her hand. Tamaki appeared in the corner crying his eyes out and looking sorrowfully at Haruhi.

"But it was such an amazing night." She added. Kanako looked over to Suzushima worriedly but he just gave a small smile telling her it was all right.

"So I guess it's just as well." She thought to herself as Tamaki was reaching out for her. She gave a bright smile.

"TAMAKI!" Mayumi yelled as she chased Tamaki everywhere.

 **New Future © Full Moon wo Sagashite**  
 **English lyrics © Amanda Lee**


	3. Beware the Physical Exam!

**I'd like to thank Tracey4t and artsygeek9796** **for helping me.**

Mayumi came to the Ouran garden where the hosts were holding a special event along with a lot of other girls. It wasn't that she wanted to be there, she just wanted to see the cherry blossom trees. She sees Hikaru and Kaoru dressed up like butlers, like Kyoya and Tamaki. They were doing their usual brotherly love act.

She turns away, and goes to where Haruhi, Hunny, Akane and Mori are. Hunny seems to be really focused on whatever he's doing, while Haruhi, and the other two girls seem too afraid to tell him he's overdoing it. Mayumi could see that he was vigorously grinding tealeaves.

 _'Someone's got to tell him and it's not me,'_ Mayumi thought. Before she could reach a conclusion, Mori spoke up.

"Mitsukuni. You overdid it."

 _'He told him!'_ Haruhi thought as everyone stared in disbelief. Well almost everyone since Akane wasn't paying any attention to the group but instead on all the flowers around them.

Hunny stared, unbelieving, at the tiny amount of liquid left in the bowl and sadness overtook his features.

"Hunny, I'll take it! It looks so yummy!" The brown haired girl said, snatching up the bowl.

"It's just the right amount for both of us any more would be too much!" The girl with bows in her hair chimed. "How did you know? You never cease to impress and amaze me!" She continued.

"Really?" Hunny asked, his sadness fading away and happiness taking over.

Haruhi sighed, her face full of annoyance.

Cherry blossoms blew lightly in the breeze and Haruhi took a breath, having a faraway look in her eyes, and Mayumi was lying down, watching the clouds go by and the petals flying in the wind.

In the distance she hears Tamaki and Haruhi talking, only to be interrupted by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Mayumi, have you decided on your elective courses for this term?"

"Not yet," said Mayumi.

"The four of us should consider doing one together" both twins said.

"The four of us?" Mayumi didn't know who the fourth was.

"Yeah, you, us and Haruhi" said the twins.

"What about Akane?" Haruhi asked looking to the girl still staring at flowers and humming a tune while she was at it. Mori hearing his sister's name nudges her and points her in the group's direction.

"Yes Haru-chan?" She said as she pulled a lollipop from her bag of sweets.

"What elective courses are you gonna take this term?"

Tilting her head, she thought about it for a moment before replying, "Probably an art class."

Kaoru looked at the girl skeptically. "No music classes?" The girl just shrugged in response and after handing Haruhi a lollipop, she sat back down next to her brother. Mayumi turned the subject back to the matter at hand.

"Well, what do you want to take?" She asked the twins and Haruhi.

"How about Introduction French? It'd make sense since we're all in the same class after all."

"Sure, but do you plan to go to France someday?"

"You never know, it is known as the one of the most romantic places on Earth," said Hikaru.

Before Mayumi can reply Tamaki suddenly starts crying and screaming loudly about the physical coming up. She decides to ignore him and instead look over the list of elective courses. She studied the roster when she happened to notice a new course being offered for modeling. It got her thinking, would that be a class worth taking? She glanced over at Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, what do you think about a modeling course?"

Hikaru turned and looked at her surprised.

"You model?" he said sounding nervous about it. "What, what would make you think you could be a model? You're so, so, flat chested!"

"What's wrong with being flat chested?" Haruhi asked.

"Then maybe I show others the good side of being flat as a board," Mayumi glared.

Hikaru looks surprise. "No, no, no modeling is not for you Mayumi. You've met some of them. You know what they're like!"

"No one tells me what I can or can't do what I want to try," Mayumi crossed her arms.

"Hikaru, you know she's as stubborn as we are," said Kaoru.

"I think you should give it a try Mayu-Chan. You're already so cute!" Hunny said.

"Thanks, Hunny," Mayumi smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"No, no, you shouldn't be a model," Hikaru insisted. "You probably don't have the physicality to be one."

"Well, what if the physical we have coming up proves I have a body for it?" Mayumi asked confidently.

Hikaru looked surprised at her comment. "Well, do you know what kind of body a model is supposed to have?" He asked.

"Show me and we'll compare it to my results," Mayumi insisted.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Hikaru asked.

"No chance in hell," Mayumi smirked.

Hikaru sighs an answer, smirking. "Fine we'll see what happens then, won't we?"

The next day, Mayumi happened to run into Haruhi on her way to the host club.

"Are you really going to try and take this modeling class?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah actually, it sounds great," said Mayumi.

"Hmm, well I hope you can prove you have what it takes to be one," said Haruhi.

"Thanks, hey why did the hosts sound upset about your physical yesterday?" Mayumi asked, recalling Tamaki's freak out from the other day.

"It's hard to explain," said Haruhi. The two opened the door to the club room to see the hosts huddled around and looking like they coming up with some sort of battle plan made up of arrows and childish drawings.

Haruhi says that she was sorry she was late, though her face said that she was glad she had missed part of their meeting.

"Don't you worry Haruhi, we're determined to keep your secret! No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki said, not giving Haruhi any chance to speak.

Haruhi blinked in confusion. "Sure." She said, having no idea what he was going on about this time.

"You know what, I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

"What's this about flirting?" Mayumi eyed them suspiciously.

 **'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender', also named 'Operation: I Swear Haruhi is a Boy!' is underway!'**

"Listen up, squad members." Tamaki commanded as he pointed to a whiteboard with a complicated plan on it. "At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders."

"Yes, sir." Hikaru and Kaoru saluted.

"Um, why are they trying to hide your gender?" Mayumi asked Haruhi. But before she could answer, the blonde host interrupted.

"Oh Mayumi!" Tamaki shouted, "We're sorry we're having a private club meeting. So you'll have to wait outside."

"Okay, sorry," she said as she rolled her eyes, walking back to the door.

"Don't go too far, I have the info for you about a model's body. That is, if you're still wanting to take that class," said Hikaru as he went after her.

"Yes I am," said Mayumi, pupils sparked with determination.

Hikaru groaned in annoyance. "I still don't know why you want to."

"Why are you against me doing this?" Mayumi asked back.

"Call me crazy, but I thought you had more dignity than to prance around in skimpy clothes."

"You don't want people to see me in..."

"I don't want them ogling you or being petty jealous of you!" he shouted impatiently.

Mayumi gasped. 'Could it be he's concerned for me?'

"So you should just avoid it all together," Hikaru insisted.

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" Mayumi asked, getting frustrated with this argument. "Look, I'm not going to be a model that shows so much skin, OK?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't like this! Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to the boss's meeting. " He hurried away.

Mayumi put her hands on her hips and scoffed. _'I can take care of myself. Like I can't handle a few bratty girls and drooling boys.'_ And with that, she left the room. As she closed the door behind her she noticed Akane on her way down the hall while humming a simple tune. "Hey Akane, we can't go in they're having a private club meeting."

The girl blinked at her and then at the door before saying, "Okay." Her face dropping ever so slightly turning around she started back down the hall.

"Where are you going" Mayumi asked Akane, who turned to look back at her.

"I was gonna go back to Music Club since I can't see Takashi now." she said, her tone hinting that there was more to it.

"Hey, I was wondering why you always skip out on Music club to come to the Host club." Mayumi's brown eyes were staring at the usually quiet girl in curiosity.

"I just come to see Takashi and Mitsukuni, and the other host members." Miyuki was trying to keep her blue gaze anywhere but at Mayumi while keeping any shade of pink off her cheeks.

Mayumi raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" When the other girl shook her head vigorously she let it go and let Akane go on her way.

The next day, Mayumi noticed the twins were looking smug about something. Their ever mischievous hazel eyes glancing at her, the atmosphere that warned others of their trouble-making ways.

"Haruhi, do you know what those two are up to?" She whispered to the female host.

"Not really. I'm confused too," Haruhi whispered back.

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly," a woman on the loudspeaker announced. "All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

"So what's the deal with this 'formation A' thing you guys were talking about?" Haruhi asked the twins and Akane as they walked to the clinic with all the other students. "And what do they do during physical exams here at Ouran, anyway?"

"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Akane added.

"You're right. I didn't think about it that way." Haruhi nodded in relief.

"I'm still suspicious." Mayumi mumbled as she and Haruhi opened the door. A bright light slowly faded away to reveal two lines of overly happy doctors and nurses greeting them with a bow.

"Welcome, students."

"W-what is all this?" Haruhi and Mayumi stuttered in surprise.

"Just another physical exam." Hikaru walked into the room nonchalantly.

"The usual." Kaoru followed after his brother.

"The usual?" Haruhi asked in disbelief while Akane walked away. _'What's usual about this?!'_

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured." A nurse bowed her head as she pointed the way to go.

"Sure thing." The twins nod.

"Good luck!" Mayumi slapped them on the back with a smile.

"Thanks," said the twins.

"Same to you Mayumi, " said Hikaru.

Mayumi nodded before looking down at her pamphlet about having a model's body. Just then she happened to notice Hunny and Mori dressed as doctors.

'What are those two up to?' she thought. She shook her head, deciding to ignore it and sat in front of her nurse.

"Good morning, how are we feeling today?" The nurse asked politely.

"I'm fine," said Mayumi.

"Good, shall we start with taking your measurements?" Asked the nurse.

"Ok."

The nurse goes through Mayumi's physical. Measurements, scales- the whole works.

"Well it looks like you're in perfect health," said the nurse after examination.

"Would you say I have a good-looking body?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes, your body's in perfect shape for a girl your age," said the nurse.

"Would you say it's close to this?" Mayumi asked holding up the pamphlet of a model's body. The nurse studied in closely before looking over Mayumi's chart.

Mayumi waited patiently when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It started her so much that when she turned to see who it was. The aged, stubble face startled her to the point that she screamed. The man next to her panicked and ran off towards a room marked as a special boys clinic.

 _'Well, that was weird...'_ Mayumi just stared at the running man, not knowing what to make what happened.

"Mayumi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked running up to her with Kaoru. "We thought we heard you scream."

"Some guy grabbed my shoulder and startled me," said Mayumi.

"Was he some sort of weirdo or something?" Hikaru asked concerned.

"I don't know. All I know is that he ran off heading towards the special boys clinic."

"The what?" said both twins panicking.

"What, what's going on?"

"Never mind, just stay here!" Hikaru shouted as he, Kaoru and the other hosts ran down the hallway towards the boys clinic.

"Everything alright?" asked the nurse.

"Uh, I don't know," said Mayumi, shrugging. _'Sometimes those guys are way too energetic.'_

"Oh well, I compared your results to the pamphlet and you're close to having the right body type," said the nurse. "You probably need to drop around 10 lbs to really match the body types from here. Though in my professional opinion, that might not be a smart idea. A girl your age trying to lose weight when she's already at a healthy weight may start you down a fairly dangerous path."

"Who says that's the only look for models to be?"

"No, not me. But if you're going by this example, that would be my main concern. I'm sure if you were to console with other information about models, I'm sure some would say you have the perfect body for it."

"Would I be allowed in the modeling class if it offers information?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid to say. You'd have to look it up yourself, I'm afraid," said the nurse.

"Hmm," Mayumi looked up the class info. Nowhere did it say anything about having to have a certain body type to take it. "I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to be a model my own way."

"Hey how's it going?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru came up behind her.

"Everything alright?" Mayumi asked with concern. After they ran away in such a hurry, she was worried something had happened.

"It was just something about the man who touched you," answered Kaoru.

"Why, what else did he do?" Mayumi asked.

 **Hikaru and Kaoru gathered the hosts in Haruhi's room to confront the fake doctor, only to find out it was a hopeless man in search of his daughter.**

 **"I didn't mean to cause a scene, I just wanted to find my little girl," he explained, instantly gaining pity from Tamaki, "please don't hurt me."**

 **"We won't, but it looks like someone already has," Hikaru said, noting the black eye on his face and limp posture.**

 **"What happened?" Honey asked.**

 **"I tried asking a girl with long black hair, but she swung her fist at me so hard I flew into a wall," he said, whimpering slightly in fear.**

 **Everyone sweatdropped, knowing exactly who was responsible for that.**

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Hikaru dismissively.

"Un-huh. Now, about the modeling class. I'm getting in there to learn to be my own kind of model."

"What?" said Hikaru surprised, "Did uh, your results match the pamphlet?"

"Not really but the nurse says my body is in good shape," said Mayumi, "And that's why I'm still going to try with the body I have now."

"But we had a deal!" Hikaru pointed out, "You were supposed to match the pamphlet and if you didn't you couldn't take that class!"

"Well now I'm backing out of it, you can't control me," said Mayumi, smirking knowing that he has lost.

"Fine, go make a fool of yourself," said a frustrated Hikaru.

"Hikaru," Mayumi said calmly.

"What?" Hikaru asked looking back to her. Mayumi surprised him by playfully tossing a cup of water at him.

"Don't think you can control me," she taunted.

"Oh you!" Hikaru said as he too reached for a cup in an attempt to douse her with the water. Mayumi giggled and managed to duck just in time. He ran after her, their footsteps clacking on the spotless school floors into a private examination room.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as his hand grasped onto Mayumi's wrist. However, the sudden motion caused Mayumi to lose footing and fall, bringing Hikaru down with her. The entire scene played out in slow motion as she turned to face Hikaru's wide-eyed expression. They landed on the floor with a thud. Hikaru groaned, pushing himself up from Mayumi.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she moaned, propping herself on her elbows. Her face then came inches away from his, eyes that held a golden glow to them flickered in her presence, a nervous blush flooded his cheeks, their noses almost touching.

 _'This is the closest we've ever been,'_ she thought, but didn't dare to say. He was self-conscious about it enough as it is.

"Uh, s-sorry, I'll get off you-"

"Hikaru," she said calmly, her hand tugging on his sleeve so he would stay put. "Why are you so against me becoming a model?"

His blush deepened. "I-I just don't like it…."

"Why?"

"I don't want to look at you like that….." he mumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the confrontation, "when you screamed because that guy grabbed you….I thought it was some pervert after you. There are a lot of guys like that. I don't want that to happen to you again."

Her eyes widened as the blood rushing to face began to color her cheeks pink. "Hikaru…"

"What are you guys doing?"

They spun their heads, a confused Haruhi staring down at them. They scrambled away from each other, getting up and quickly dusting themselves.

"Oh nothing, we, uh, just slipped on the floor," Mayumi answered awkwardly. Haruhi flashed her a skeptical look, but it vanished when Kaoru showed up.

"Hikaru, there you are! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Alright ladies, let's go," he said, motioning them to follow.

The girls looked at each other. "Go where?" Mayumi asked.

"I said we should all take a class together, and you wanted to take modeling. So let's hurry and sign up before it's filled."

Mayumi grinned, joining the group to the elective office. _'This semester will surely be exciting!'_


	4. Attack of the Lady Manager!

**"I'd like to thank Tracey4t and artsygeek9796 for helping me. Before you read this, you'll have to go back to the beginning because one of my friends decided to quit writing and since I was using her OC, my other friends had to make a new one.**

Mayumi was reading a book about modeling as she casually walked down the hallway.

"Hey Mayumi," she heard the twins call out.

The girl turned to see them walking past holding some clothes bags.

"Check it out, it's for our cosplay today," said Hikaru, holding them up for her to see.

She looked in and her eyes shone in wonder. "Kimonos?"

"Yeah, our mother's designs, " said Kaoru, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"They're amazing," said Mayumi in awe, each garment beautifully ornamented with traditional patterns and colors, "But why is one a girl's kimono?"

"Well since Haruhi looks so much like a girl we figured we have her dressed like a feminine guy," the twins started to explain.

"That's mean!" Mayumi cried.

"Oh it's not that bad," Kaoru insisted.

"Yeah, a lot of our guests like seeing Haruhi dressed up as a girl. She makes such a pretty one," said Hikaru.

"Are you trying to show everyone that she really 'is' a girl?"

"Uh, well no," said Hikaru.

"It's just she's good looking as a boy or a girl," Kaoru explained.

"Maybe I should come when the club is open so I can tell if you're telling the truth or not," Mayumi sneered at them.

"Go for it, we'd love to see you there," said Hikaru, "If fact, if you come early you can try on Haruhi's kimono before club starts. I'd bet you'd look great in it."

"We'll see," said Mayumi. She walked off and pulled out her sketchpad. She decided she'd try her luck with drawing her own kimono, feeling inspired after seeing the host club's.

About half an hour before the club opened, Mayumi opened the door to see the room filled with Japanese flower arrangements and pictures of Japanese writings.

 _'Cool,'_ she thought. She looked around looking for the club.

"Are you sure I should be wearing this kimono?" she heard Haruhi asking.

"We had it made just for you," said the twins.

"And you would look so cute in it!" said Tamaki.

"But, it's a girl's kimono," said Haruhi.

"What, you can pull it off," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, the only other person who could pull it off is Mayumi," said Hikaru.

"I heard that," she said loudly, announcing her presence.

"Oh Mayumi, hi," Hikaru said as he came out of the changing room smirking, "You're just in time to try on Haruhi's kimono before club starts."

"You sure none of the other club members won't mind?"

"Not at all, it may help make Haruhi feel more at ease if she knows how the kimono looks on another," said Kyoya.

"Alright." She walked to the changing room. She turned to them and said with a deadly glare, "Don't look, or I'll clobber you all!"

And with that she closed the curtain.

"Is that a challenge?" the twins taunted. The two were smacked upside the head by Tamaki.

"Don't you dare say such a thing in regards to a lady!" He scolded.

Mayumi rolled her eyes and starts changing.

"I can't wait to see you in it Mayu-chan," said Hunny cheerfully.

"Would seeing her in the kimono make you feel better about wearing it Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi shrugs. "I don't think it really matters."

After about a minute, Mayumi pulled back the curtain. She came out in the pink kimono looking very regal. White swans illustrated on the skirt and draping sleeves made her look delicate and graceful. If it wasn't for the fact that her hair wasn't done she probably could have passed for a noble woman.

"Well?" she asked, meeting their eyes.

There was a hush over the hosts as they all stared at her.

"It's nice," Kaoru said at last.

"But your hair's all wrong! We must fix it!" Hikaru quickly added. Both he and his brother linked arms with Mayumi and dragged her off.

"Um, does this mean I'm not wearing that kimono after all?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Hey!" Mayumi called out to Haruhi.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"Aren't you going to say anything? This is supposed to be your kimono isn't it?" asked Mayumi.

"Yeah, but you know how these two get," said Haruhi with a shrug.

 _'Yeah right,'_ Mayumi thought, _'you just don't want to wear it.'_

"We could always call for another one for Haruhi to wear," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, that way we can keep Mayumi in this one to show the girls that they can order one if they like," said Kaoru.

"That would be a smart business idea," Kyoya said looking over his tablet.

"Does this mean I can keep this kimono?" Mayumi asked.

"Sure, free of charge for being a model," said Hikaru.

Then an idea popped into her head. "You know, when the club is open, I'd like some business to discuss with you two."

"Sure, we can try," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru pulled her away.

When Mayumi returned, the twins had pulled her hair into a semi-braided bun, a glittered cherry blossom branch adorned in it. Curled strands of hair fell to either sides of her face perfectly, like a frame to a work of art.

:The Host Club is open:

The Host Club members were all wearing kimonos for their cosplay. Tamaki even put in an extension to make his hair fit the part.

The usual girls were fawning over the king of the host club as he whispered sweet words to them, his eyes filled with glistening tears causing them to swoon.

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos." A girl told the twins.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today. If you see something you like, we can take an order for you." Hikaru informed them.

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru said with a smile.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru pulled his twin's face closer to his as he said this, Kaoru's face starting to turn pink.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody," Kaoru whined as he turned away from his brother, tears in his eyes.

"Oh! What a tender embrace!" One of the girls squealed excitedly to one of her friends.

"They're up to that nonsense again." Haruhi sweat dropped as Mayumi came up to her. The brunette had on a different kimono that still made her look like a girl.

"Why do you always let them dress you up to look like a girl?" Mayumi asked.

"They threaten me with my debt," Haruhi whispered to her.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono," A girl said.

"Almost like a girl." Another finished.

"Thanks." Haruhi said. _'Oh, the irony.'_

"And Mayumi, you're wearing a kimono too?" another guest asked.

"Uh yeah, it was a gift from the twins," said Mayumi.

"Oh wow, you're so lucky!"

"And you look so cute in it!"

"Thanks, although I don't think this is my color..."

"Don't underestimate yourself. The twins are usually good when it comes to their color choices," Kyoya spoke up.

"Really?" Mayumi said looking down at the kimono.

"By the way Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya told the girl, a chilling smile on his face.

"He's like some kind of heartless tax collector..." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono. Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?" One of the guests asked as Akane stepped in.

"Yeah Kyo-chan, do you have any more of those books?" Akane questioned him nonchalantly, though her eyes flashed in excitement.

Kyoya shifted his glasses, the glare hiding his eyes. "Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals!" Honey called out to her, his eyes welling with tears.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi said as she descended the steps to get closer to the boy, Mayumi right behind her.

Akane knelt down in front of the lolita boy. "Mitsukuni, stop crying," she said deadpan, though it was meant to be comforting.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said as he lifted Honey's leg and slipped on his missing sandal.

"Takashi." Honey murmured quietly as Akane got up to look at her brother.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mori continued.

"Takashi!" Honey exclaimed as he embraced the tall boy.

Akane said nothing and left the two seniors to their moment.

"How sweet." A girl said.

"Isn't it, though?" The other agreed.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today." Mayumi commented.

"But how are they all able to cry so easily?" Haruhi wondered aloud before accidentally bumping into Kaoru. Something slipped from his sleeve and Mayumi picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru started.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru finished.

"Why do you have to cheat? Are you unable to create your own tears?" Mayumi put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you know us, we're too cool to be sad all the time," said Hikaru. "Oh here, this for you Mayumi and Haruhi." He handed them both a small box with a single candy.

"Oh wow," said Mayumi.

"Kao-chan." Akane pulled at Kaoru's kimono with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "I want one too."

"Sure," he handed the girl one as he flashed her a smile. She scowled and turned away, praying that her face wasn't burning red.

"I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi," said one of the guests.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really. But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother," said Haruhi.

Mayumi smiled at the sight only to have something catch her eye, a girl standing at the door looking timid and shy. "Hey, I've never seen her before."

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest." The twins said as they spotted a girl watching from the shadows. Separating from the rest of the hosts the twins approached the girl.

"Come on in." Kaoru said in a low voice. "What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru had a teasing smile on his face. They both had roses in hand but the girl seemed to be afraid and was shrinking away.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?" Tamaki suddenly said as he came up in front of them. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess." His face closed in on hers and she had a red tint to her cheeks. "I welcome you to the Ouran host club."

The girl seemed to say something and Tamaki went in a little closer.

"Yes?"

A hand came up and pushed Tamaki away. "No!" The girl screamed. "Don't touch me, you phony!"

Everyone stared in shock as Tamaki reeled back and covered his face with his hand, his eyes peeking through his fingers.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" He asked her.

The girl pointed to the king and told him that he didn't deserve to be the prince type of the host club. With every word she said he seemed to be struck by arrows until finally he was shocked stiff and fell to the floor.

Kyoya looked on calmly. "I don't supposed you are," he started only to be caught off guard by the girl throwing herself at him.

"It's you, Kyoya! Oh, how I longed to meet you, my one and only Prince Charming!"

Mayumi backed up a bit, thinking that she shouldn't get involved with whatever craziness was going on.

The next day, Mayumi decided to show the twins some of her own kimono designs. As she headed to the host club, she happened to run into Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," she said.

"Oh, hey," the host greeted with a smile.

"So not that it's any of my business but who was that chicken from yesterday?" Mayumi asked.

"Apparently she's Kyoya-senpai's fiancée," said Haruhi.

"Fiancée? Kyoya?!"

"Yeah Apparently, I think she's going to explain more today to everyone," said Haruhi.

"Oh, so the twins are probably busy huh?" asked Mayumi, slightly disappointed.

"Why you ask?"

"I wanted to show them something I worked on."

"Why don't you just come with me and wait in the club room," Haruhi suggested.

"Ok," she agreed.

The two walked off to the clubroom where Kyoya's so-called fiancée was sitting, while Tamaki was brooding in the corner. _'She must've said something to him again,'_ they both thought.

"Hey Mayumi, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, walking up to her.

"I wanted to show you something and Haruhi said I could wait in the club room until you're ready," said Mayumi.

"That should be fine," said Kyoya.

"So seriously, who is this girl?" she asked, motioning to the 'fiancée' who stood and introduced herself.

"My name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's 1st year class A tomorrow."

"Into our class?" Mayumi muttered, not liking the sound of that.

Then Renge started dreamingly saying what Kyoya was that he wasn't. Like admiring the flowers, and saving a kitten. The thought of Kyoya doing such things made Mayumi shudder.

"Could you have the wrong person?" asked Haruhi.

"No way! I can recognize my love anywhere!" Renge yelled.

She started going on and on about how great Kyoya was while everyone sat there, confused about what she was saying.

"I may not know Kyoya that well, but I don't think he's like that, " Mayumi whispered to Hikaru, catching the girl's attention.

"Who asked you, intruder?!" Renge shouted defensively.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Hikaru retorted.

Mayumi gently pushed Hikaru aside. She decided to show a bit of who she used to be to let the girl know not to mess with her.

"I was invited here, unlike you, so if anything I have more right to be here than you do," she said ever so calmly.

Renge stared her down but then seemed to relax. "Well OK, but you're still wrong about my precious Kyoya. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi!" She pointed dramatically to Kyoya.

"Uki-" Haruhi started.

"Doki-?" Honey added.

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted, leaping from the corner.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru yelled.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru bellowed, hiding behind his brother.

"Ugh, not that damn game," Mayumi groaned.

"You know it?" Haruhi asked.

"Unfortunately yes, don't ask how!" Mayumi insisted, gaining a questioning look from her, "Please!"

"I get it now," Kyoya realized what all Renge's rambling was about. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

"So she made all up," Mayumi muttered to herself. "I knew she was a nutcase."

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge of managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?" Renge asked.

"That's right," Honey piped up. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the club's director? That's perfect. Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise. We're just a host club," the twins tried to bluntly prevent the girl from going out of control.

"I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this Host Club," Renge announced.

"And she's not listening…" Mayumi groaned.

"Well now, don't be hasty, Mayumi," said Kyoya, "Let's just see how this plays out. It might be interesting. It always is."

 _'Why can't she see who you really are?'_ she thought, internally groaning.

"Now, didn't you have some business with Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh yes," Mayumi dug into her backpack, pulled out her sketchbook, and walked toward Hikaru. "I was wondering if you'd like to see some kimono designs I made."

"Sure, I'd be honored to," said Hikaru, taking her sketchbook.

"So do you think you can handle her?" Mayumi asked looking towards Renge.

"I don't know, Kyoya-sempai better be right about things being interesting," said Hikaru. "You want to come over for dinner while I look this over?"

"Sure," said Mayumi, "I got nothing better to do tonight."

"Sweet," said Hikaru, grinning.

Mayumi rang the doorbell, with it's sound chiming throughout the house.

"Thanks for coming with me, Akane," she said to the leather-clad girl standing next to her.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad I get to hang out with you."

"And Kaoru?" she questioned, smirking.

She blushed feverishly at the mentioning of his name. The door opened, revealing the twins in striped polo shirts and skinny jeans. They were able to tell them apart since Hikaru's shirt was yellow and purple and Kaoru's was blue and green.

"Hey, come on in," Hikaru said casually, leading them into the grand mansion to the living room.

The girls sat on a white leather loveseat while the twins sat across from them, Kaoru on an orange patterned chair and Hikaru on the matching ottoman. Between them a glass table with a gold rose and daisy centerpiece.

"Dinner will be ready soon. So what did you two want us to see?" they asked in unison.

Akane nudged Mayumi by the elbow, urging her to speak.

"Uh, I was wondering if you guys can look at some designs I made."

She handed them the sketchbook opened to the first design. It was a jade green kimono, with lotus blossoms scattered over the fabric and a pastel pink bowed obi. The kimono on the next page had a scarlet ombré colored fabric, with a gold phoenix border on the draping sleeves and hem. On her third design, a short lavender one lined with violet, had a little white bird design sewn near the right shoulder and feathers illustrated as if they were falling from it's wings.

The twins looked over the drawings, their faces holding a mature look to them. They never looked up, never said anything, not even to each other, just inspected the designs in silence.

 _'I guess that is to be expected since their mom is a fashion designer,'_ Mayumi thought when they finally put the sketchbook down.

"Well?" Akane asked.

"They're really good," Kaoru complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your fabric designs were amazing. Never seen anything like them," Hikaru said, impressed.

"Wow, thanks."

"If you'd like, we could have you meet our mom. She could give you some advice on this stuff."

"That'd be awesome!"

Hikaru's cell rang suddenly, prompting him to get up and answer it. From where they were sitting, they could hear Hikaru arguing with the person on the other line. After a few minutes, they heard a beep, signaling that the call had ended.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked him once he returned and he collapsed onto the ottoman.

"It was Boss," he sighed in annoyance, "whining about that Renge girl 'infiltrating the host club' again."

"You mean that otaku girl that just transferred?" Akane wondered.

"Yeah, she's got some nerve trying to change our character types," Kaoru said.

"Just because she has a crush on Kyoya doesn't give her the right to tell us what to do," Hikaru growled.

"And because her family is connected with his, we have to keep her happy," Kaoru added bitterly.

"You want me to take care of her?" Akane asked, cracking her knuckles.

The twins stiffened. "No, no, that's okay. You don't have to do that," they said quickly.

"So what is she having you guys do?" Akane asked them. They looked at each other, groaning before Hikaru gets up and retrieves a thick packet and slams it on the table.

"What is that?" Mayumi asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"The script for the movie she's directing," Hikaru said flatly.

"And we have to memorize all the lines before tomorrow," Kaoru finished with misery in his tone.

The girls cringed, flipping through the hundreds of pages, noting how many lines were highlighted for them to learn.

"Yeesh, you have to learn all that?" Mayumi gasped.

The twin nodded tiredly. The girls looked at each other worriedly. Just then, the butler informed them of dinner being served. They followed the man to the dining hall, where roast beef and white rice were served on silver platters. They talked while they ate, mostly Mayumi and Akane. The twins didn't seem to be as energetic as usual, not with the movie script looming over their head. As soon as dinner and dessert was finished, Akane spoke up.

"We should get going," she said politely, standing up. Mayumi nodded. After all, they're going to need all the time they can get to study those lines.

The twins followed them to the door, seeing them out.

"See you girls tomorrow," they said with a small smile.

"Bye Hika-chan, Kao-chan."

"Good luck, you two!" Mayumi shouted, waving as she and Akane walked away. _'You guys are gonna need it.'_

"Luck is for loses like the Boss," said the twins with confidence.

"Are they filming a simple school movie, or a summer blockbuster?" Akane asked.

"That's...a good question," said Mayumi, staring at the dozens of cameras surrounding the set and an actual film crew working behind them.

 ** _The lights from the gymnasium were showing down on the basketball court. All around the stands, girls were standing as extras cheering as Hikaru ran down the court dribbling the basketball. Mayumi was taken back by how graceful he was able to move._**

 ** _Hikaru scored a basket, but then a referee blew his whistle._**

 ** _"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, immediately!" A man yelled as Hikaru came closer to see his brother on the ground, clutching his knee to his chest._**

 ** _"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru!" Hikaru said desperately trying to get his brother to say something._**

 ** _"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you." The coach told the boy._**

 ** _"Shut up!" He shouted as he pushed the man away._**

 ** _"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. "Listen to me. Please don't worry." His hand caressed his brother's face. "There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt. Now, go on."_**

 ** _Hikaru gripped Kaoru's hand with his own as tears fell out of his eyes. "I can't. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru."_**

 ** _"Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living." Renge narrated._**

"Oh god, can you believe this?" Akane asked in disgust, shaking her head.

"Shh," Mayumi hissed.

"I don't know if I can do this, Takashi. I don't want to be mean to Haru-Chan," she suddenly heard Hunny crying.

The redhead and the brunette came toward them. "What's wrong?"

"We have to shoot a scene where Hunny-senpai's doing his bully impression and he's not liking it," Haruhi's explained.

"Poor Hunny," said Akane.

"I'm going to go talk to Renge about it," declared Mayumi.

"Hey Renge," she called out as she came up to the girl.

"Alright, start the rain machine," Renge ordered, totally ignoring Mayumi, "Hunny-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, Haruhi get to your spots!"

"Uh, but Renge," Mayumi tried speaking up again.

"And action!" Renge shouted, still ignoring her.

 ** _Haruhi ran through the rain before a large tree stopped her._**

 ** _"You can't run away forever." Haruhi slid to the floor her back to the tree. "I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone that crosses me." Honey called with a scowl on his face._**

 ** _"Don't do it, Mitsukuni. You should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself." Mori tried to warn his cousin but was ignored._**

 ** _"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again?" Honey warned him._**

 ** _"Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?" Renge said._**

 ** _"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey continued in his tough voice_** before he broke character and threw himself to Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!" He cried.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you? You got to stick to the script!" Renge exclaimed.

"But I can't." Honey whined.

 _'Well, he tried at least,'_ Mayumi thought.

She walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru who were now relaxing in some chairs.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"This is kind of getting out of hand, " said Hikaru, running a hand through his hair.

Kaoru nodded. "And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot this film?"

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the No.1 grossing box-office hit in America last year," Kyoya explained.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru asked, motioning his hand to the script.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked.

"If you don't know, never mind," said both twins.

"Is that really the director of Millennial Snow?" Akane asked. "Have you guys ever seen that movie?"

"Yeah, I think we saw it once," said Hikaru.

"It was such a big deal, we decided to see what the hype was," said Kaoru.

"Would it make it better if me and Akane brought the movie at your house to watch it?" Mayumi leaned her hands on the chairs.

Hikaru looked up at her. "Yeah, that'd be cool. Or if not that movie, maybe another kind of movie," he said.

"Maybe."

"Did you really like that movie?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought it was amazing," said Mayumi.

"I'm surprised you're not asking the director for his autographed then."

"Think I should?"

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Haruhi," they heard Tamaki calling out as they all saw him running over to Haruhi. "So what did you think?" he asked.

"Tama-chan would overreact if he knew we're going to your house, huh?" Akane said, smirking at the thought.

"He'd bring everyone along." Kaoru said, resting his chin on her head.

Akane's face erupted in red and she dropped her bag abruptly, but Kaoru didn't notice as he stared blankly. He was thinking about how the boss would have called them 'shady' and freaked out.

Mayumi noticed a slight, barely visible, tint of red on Kaoru's cheeks and smirked.

What she didn't know was that Hikaru had a clearly visible blush on his cheeks, and was trying hard not to lose his cool.

"Haruhi, you're up," Mayumi suddenly heard Renge calling out.

"Coming," Haruhi said running towards the sound of Renge's voice.

"Are you excited about seeing Millennial Snow, Kao-chan?" Akane asked as she tried to hide her excitement.

"I don't know, don't you think you're acting like the Otaku over there?" Kaoru asked.

Akane blinked back in shock. She stormed off with an angry look on her face, not even turning around to pick up her lollipop bag. Everyone stared after her, and Mayumi spoke up.

"What did you guys do now? She's really mad if she left her lollipops." She picked it up, looking at Akane as she turned the corner. Mayumi noticed Kaoru staring after her, and handed him the bag. "Go give this to her. You're going to start filming in a few minutes anyway."

"Akane!" Kaoru called, running after her.

She turned around and looked at him, surprised. He stopped about three feet in front of her and said, "You left this. Are you okay?""I'm fine." Akane gritted out as she snatched the bag out of his hand. She turned around and started walking once more, but Kaoru grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait! What are you so mad about?" He asked.

Akane was silent for a second. "When you do things like that, you can give girls the wrong idea. You should be careful, before you hurt someone."

"Akane...?"

"What if a girl was in love with you, and she heard you saying things like that to Haru-chan or Mayu-chan? What would you do then?" Akane asked, still not looking at Kaoru.

"I... I don't know. But, I'm sorry."

"...Forget it." Akane said, pulling her hand away.

"Wait a second!" Kaoru said, hugging her.

"L-let go of me!" Akane growled, trying her best to sound angry but the blush on her face contradicted that.

"Were you jealous?" Kaoru asked seriously.

"J-jealous!? W-what would I have to be jealous of? I-I don't have a reason to be-" She stuttered but was then cut off.

"You didn't include yourself when you were talking about how I hold my toys. Does that mean you get jealous when I hold them and not you?"

"W-what!? W-what are you-!?" She broke out of his grip and faced him, only to see he had a sneaky grin on his face. "You were just messing with me!"

"But of course. Aren't toys supposed to be played with? Now come on, shooting should start back up any minute," Kaoru said, turning around.

"A toy... I see." Akane said, tears sliding down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them before anyone could see, and followed Kaoru back to the film set.

"Are you OK Akane?" Mayumi asked when she saw her friend.

"I don't know if I'll come watch the movie with you guys tonight," said Akane, her eyes to the ground.

"This isn't like you," Mayumi frowned.

Akane sighed. "I know, I guess it's just, I, I don't know what's wrong," she muttered.

Mayumi was about to ask for an explanation when they heard some boys complain where Haruhi went. They followed the sound and saw two tough looking boys, who seemed aggravated at Renge and Haruhi.

"Wait a minute, Renge," Haruhi tried to reason, but the girl wasn't listening.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue," Renge said and grabbed one of the boy's arms.

"Let go of me! Hey, you think you can push me around?! You don't even know me!"

"Renge!" Haruhi said, stepping behind her. She moved Renge out if the way, but ended up getting pushed and slammed into the wall. Mayumi ran up to check on Haruhi. She didn't seem too badly hurt, but the redhead had enough of holding her anger in, and reached the breaking point.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mayumi yelled at Renge. Renge cowered slightly under the towering teen whose eyes blazed with fire, cheeks burned red, and veins bulged from her temple. The sight was truly frightening, as no one dared to get involved with their discussion.

"What, what did I do?" Renge asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mayumi raged on, "Your actions got Haruhi hurt!"

"It wasn't my fault, it was those two," Renge insisted pointing at the two boys.

"Only because you provoked them!" Mayumi said.

"She's right Renge," Haruhi said, putting her hand on her head. "You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person they are inside."

"Um, I don't understand what you're trying to say," said Renge.

"Haruhi!" "Mayumi!" They heard Tamaki and Hikaru calling out to them.

Haruhi looked up at him right as a tear came down her eye, due to one of her contacts getting knocked out. The minute Tamaki saw that, he almost became another person as he ran and grabbed one of the boys.

"So which one you jerks started this?!" he demanded to know.

"Wait Suoh, it's not what you think! That girl started it! She was giving is a hard time!" The other guy said.

Haruhi got up as she said, "He's telling the truth, Senpai. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

Tamaki abandoned the two thugs and hurried over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you in any pain?" he asked tenderly as he lifted her face to his, inspecting any injuries.

Haruhi brought her hand to her eye. "It's just my contact." She held it out on her index finger as proof.

Tamaki blinked in confusion. "Your contact?"

"Yeah, I guess it must of slipped out."

Tamaki stared, until he found himself laughing, partly out of relief and partly from how she was able to fool him. "I see how it is, you're able to cry without using eye-drops. So, congratulations, you're a full-fledged host now."

Haruhi smiled.

"I never knew Tamaki had that side to him, earlier," said Mayumi.

"Ah, he's just probably exhausted from the shoot," Hikaru said quickly.

"What?" Mayumi asked, only to get distracted by the sound of glass breaking. She looked over and saw Kyoya had just destroyed the director's camera.

"What did you do to my camera?!" one of the cameramen shouted angrily.

"What, is something wrong?" Renge asked him.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence or causing a female student to explode," Kyoya explained, referring to Mayumi, "I think you caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

The otaku flinched at his words. "A pest? But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now?! Tell me why!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" asked Mayumi with her hands on her hips.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki finally said what everyone else was thinking. Renge looked so surprised and upset that she fell to her knees.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi asked as she walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected it to be? Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

Renge's eyes widened, as Haruhi's words from earlier finally made sense to her. "I see…"

'The next day...'

"Hello ladies, come on in," Tamaki greeted as the guests entered the music room.

"I bought the video of that film you made!" said a girl.

"I bought it too," another one said.

"And so did I."

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!" one of them squealed.

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He's so cute!"

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions…."

Mayumi gulped, turning to the host in glasses. "Kyoya, you didn't..."

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then again, I guess that's to be expected," Kyoya said like it was nothing.

"So, is this what you meant by interesting?" the twins asked.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget."

"Um, Kyoya, did you cut out the part where I..." Mayumi trailed off.

"Don't worry, no added extra nonsense was in the video. You can even watch it and see it for yourself. I'll even give you a discount price," said Kyoya.

"Oh, thanks," said Mayumi, relieved that Kyoya had deleted her moment of rage.

"Oh and here," Kyoya suddenly produced a poster of the movie Millennial Snow, "courtesy of the director, as asked by Hikaru."

"Hikaru?" she asked, turning to the blushing teen.

"What, don't tell me you suddenly don't like that movie?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"No, it's just, you asked the director to get this for me?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah, of course," Hikaru said like it was nothing.

Mayumi smiled at this action. She was not only glad that Hikaru did this for her, but relieved that Hikaru and the others didn't treat her differently after losing her temper. She went on to join the twins and Haruhi in their conversation when a pink-bowed female stepped into the clubroom.

"Good day, everyone," Renge greeted cheerfully.

"Renge? But I thought you went back to France already."

She shook her head before confronting Haruhi.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

"Yeah…" the female host said, not bothering to try and correct her. Renge grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out the door.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What?"

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru called out to him.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya shrugged, eyes still on his laptop. "Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true."

"No, it isn't!" Tamaki cried.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place, beside Mayumi, that is."

"Well, yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend! No, wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!" he shouted as he ran after them.


	5. The Twins Fight

**I'd like to thank friends Tracey4t and artsygeek9796 for helping me.**

Ever since the bet she made with the twins, Mayumi had been visiting the host club more and more. Although she still can't stand the squealing girls, she had to bring earplugs.

"Hi Mayumi," Haruhi greeted her.

"Hi," said Mayumi. Just then she heard the usual sound of the fan girls shrieking. She looked over and saw the twins each wearing the same hat and asking the girls to guess who was who.

"Oh, the 'Which One Is Hikaru' game, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah that stupid game," said Haruhi, folding her arms over her chest.

"What, have you got a problem with it Haruhi?" the twins asked.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular," Haruhi answered.

"That's not very nice," Hikaru and Kaoru began.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru pouted as he looked to his brother to continue explaining.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the Host Club," Kaoru shook his head disdainfully at her. Mayumi shrugged a _'so what'_.

She walked over to a table and spread out her sketches. Suddenly what felt like a huge gust of winds brushed past her, making her drawings fly off the surface.

"Oh shoot!" Mayumi muttered as she gathered them up only to suddenly hear Tamaki shouting at Hikaru and Kaoru about something on the host club website.

She gathered them and saw a half naked picture of Haruhi on a laptop. You had to really try to see that it was photoshopped.

"You look great Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

Haruhi froze in shock. Mayumi just looked astonished. All the girls crowded around the laptop with hearts in their eyes as they stared at the screen.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki left the device to yell at the twins some more.

"Huh?" they questioned.

"When did you take nude pictures of Haruhi!?" Tamaki had one of his over exaggerated visions and exclaimed, "You bribed her, didn't you!?"

"You're imagining things." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes at Tamaki's idiocy.

"It's obvious the photo's been altered." Kaoru added.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki asked, turning around.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru said, sliding next to the tall blonde.

"We've got some major photoshopping talent." Kaoru replied.

"You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame!?" Tamaki exclaimed. "But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop her into this idol photo book?"

"Now who has no shame?" Mayumi asked.

Tamaki then came up to Haruhi with a pink dress. "What do you think about this, my dear?"

"What are you doing with that dress?" asked Hunny.

Haruhi recovered from the shock, sighed, and gave Tamaki and the twins a glare.

"Now, cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me, you got that?" she said firmly. "What do you take me for anyway?"

"Hmm, isn't that obvious? You as well as Mayumi and Akane are our toys," the brothers said with smug smiles on their faces.

Akane scowled when she heard her name. She was still upset with Kaoru after what happened at the movie shoot.

Mayumi's anger started to build up. "That's what you see us as? Inanimate objects empty in body and soul?"

"Oh come on, don't be like that Mayumi," said Hikaru, imitating a pouty tone of voice.

"We're not your toys, ok!?" Haruhi said angrily as Mayumi glared at them.

"You want a toy?" an eerie voice suddenly echoed through the club room.

They all turned around, and there staring out from behind a door was a boy wearing a black cloak over his head and had a strange puppet over his hand. A purple aura surrounded him as he spoke.

"Then you should come by the Black Magic Club." He continued.

A look of fear and dread crossed over Tamaki's face as he turned towards the strange boy.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide and he doesn't really care for bright lights." Kyoya informed them as he came closer to the group, writing away at his little black book.

"You shouldn't get involved with him, Haruhi, Mayumi." Tamaki warned as he came up behind the two. They both jumped away quickly as he continued. "Otherwise you'll be cursed." And then the king continued to tell a tale of his own run-in with Nekozawa.

While everyone paid attention to his story, Akane went over to the crack in the door.

"Nice to see you, Neko-chan." She greeted him.

"And you as well Morinozuka-chan." He replied as the puppet Beelzenef nodded his head in greeting.

It seemed as if Tamaki's tale was over with the twins and Kyoya proving all of his thoughts wrong when Akane returned from the door.

Akane walked over to Mayumi and said, "Kao-chan and Hika-chan seem to be thinking up something devious."

They looked towards the twins who seemed to be playing with a flashlight. Turning it on, they pointed it towards Tamaki and Nekozawa who were talking about a curse doll. Both of the boys jumped in fright and Nekozawa ran out of the room as if he was on fire.

"Bye Neko-chan," Akane said to him as he ran and Mayumi just sighed. She looked over and saw the twins were now sitting together complaining about being bored. Suddenly they turned and asked Haruhi if they could go to her home next day off.

"Why do want to go to my house?" she asked them.

"We're curious, we want to see where you live, " said the twins.

"No way," said Haruhi flatly.

"Aww, pretty please?" begged the twins.

"Guys, she said no," Mayumi insisted with a no-nonsense voice.

"Well, what about you, Mayumi?"

"Guys, I'm not ready for you to see my house," Mayumi tried to reason with them.

"What do you mean you're not ready?"

"How do I know you're not going to embarrass me?"

"What reason would we have to embarrass you? And even if we had one, you'd kick us out as soon as we tried." the twins said.

The truth was Mayumi couldn't tell them that she was in love with one of them. They'd never understand yet. She was waiting when they matured a bit. Even if Hikaru was her 'boyfriend'. "No."

"No matter how much we beg?" The twins asked, pressing in close to the girls.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no." This was getting Mayumi really uncomfortable.

"You're not coming over to either of our houses, so chill out." Haruhi said, glaring at them.

"We can settle this with a game," the twins said. "If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, your penalties will be us coming over to your houses later tonight." At that, each twin donned their hats, hiding their hair and the way it parted.

The twins started switching, and Akane curiously joined the girls.

"Alright, which one is Hikaru?" They asked.

"This one is Kaoru, and this one is Hikaru." All three of them said.

"Uh oh, you got is wrong!" they said, smiling.

"No, we're not," all of them said.

"You guys may look alike, but you're very different." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, Hikaru's voice is deeper." Akane pointed out. "You can figure out a lot if you just observe and listen."

"I've had a lot of practice since I have cousins who are twins." Mayumi added. "Besides, Hikaru's eyes have a little more gold in them, and he seems to be more mischievous and stronger willed."

Kaoru snickered at that, gaining a glare from his brother. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh."

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the troublemakers," said Hikaru.

Everyone turned and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru at that comment.

"Don't turn this on me Hikaru!" Kaoru said angrily. "After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi, Mayumi and Akane our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at Mayumi. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Mayumi, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hikaru and Mayumi yelled at the same time.

"No, she's like a little sister to me!" Hikaru insisted, "Akane on the other hand, you like her Kaoru!"

"How could I like her? I've only known her for a short while!" Kaoru cried, "quit trying to turn this back on me, you idiot!"

Just then, the room began to shake as a platform rose from the ground, Renge making her grand entrance.

"Awesome, this is just perfect," she gushed, "Mayumi and Akane are in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant six-pointed romantic string of relationships. And to make it even more exciting, two of the admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

"Oh, butt out, otaku." the twins hissed.

"You guys are meanies. You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!"

"What is she still doing here?" Mayumi asked annoyed.

"I'm confused. I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge," said Haruhi.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet," Renge explained. They turned their attention back to the twin's fight.

"Cut it out, already! You're the one who's always crawling into my bed. Talk about annoying," Hikaru argued.

"I only do that cuz you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh, yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy."

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!"

Mayumi had never heard the twins fight and call each other names like this. It scared her a little.

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!" both shouted together, "THAT'S IT, WE'RE OVER!" They stormed off in separate directions, leaving the entire room speechless.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mayumi asked, totally caught off guard.

Mayumi sat at her desk, feeling bad about herself. After all, it was her thoughtless comment that made the twins fight. Haruhi came in and sat next to her, asking "Why the long face?"

"I get the feeling it's my fault the boys are fighting," Mayumi sighed.

"They're probably over it already. It's not like they'd go on an all-out war over a little-" Haruhi began. she was interrupted by Hikaru saying hello, with pink hair instead of his natural auburn spikes on his head.

"Hikaru, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Mayumi asked, wide-eyed.

"From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I don't wanna be mistaken for that freak Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know," said Hikaru.

"You're calling Kaoru a freak?" Akane asked as she walked into the classroom and looked Hikaru over. "I bet he doesn't look half as freaky as you."

"Oh, good morning Akane," said Kaoru, gaining a startled reaction from her with his hair dyed light blue.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi concluded.

Kaoru nodded. "I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming."

All three girls all jumped at the loud bang when Kaoru suddenly landed on the floor. They were equally surprised when another bang rang out and Hikaru was now on the floor.

 _'This can't be good,'_ Mayumi thought. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she noticed both brothers stand up and look across one another with cold empty stares. Next thing she knew, some of the most random objects were being tossed over her, Haruhi, and Akane's heads. At one point, she was almost certain she saw Honey fly by.

Soon lunch came around and the twins got into an argument over what they would get for lunch because they keep choosing the same things.

"In perfect unison, even when fighting," Haruhi murmured and Mayumi nodded her head in agreement.

Soon the remaining members of the Host Club, plus Akane, entered the lunchroom as girls fawned over them.

"You two are still fighting? You're a disgrace to the Host Club." Tamaki said, shaking his head.

"We've had enough of this!" Honey called out with Akane behind him.

"Yeah, you're both to blame so shut up, eat the cake and make up." Akane continued as she sternly looked between the feuding twins.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan I want you to go halfsies on this cake and make up." Honey pulled out a cake with a strawberry on top.

"But I want to have a piece too so we'd have to go thirdsies." He continued not seeming to notice the twins' irritated stares.

Akane seemed to have gone quiet as she looked over at the blue-haired twin, a vein popping on his forehead.

Then Honey started talking about the strawberry on top of the cake and the twins got even more annoyed. Suddenly, Mori appeared and took hold of Honey and pulled him away from the two, Akane quickly following him.

"You're just making it worse, leave them alone." Mori told the small boy. He looked over to his sister and they locked eyes for a second. She sighed before giving him a dismissive wave of her hand to show that nothing was wrong, but he wasn't completely convinced.

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed brightly, "Mayumi, Haruhi I didn't expect to run into you here."

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them," Mayumi replied. "Everyday, I bring a boxed lunch, and I was going to eat in the classroom."

"Haruhi, Mayumi, do you want to sit here with me?" Hikaru asked, pulling out a chair for them.

"Um, ok," they said, sitting down.

"So what's in that? What'd you bring for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Yesterday's leftovers, and a rolled omelet," Haruhi answered.

"Eh, just something I baked this morning," Mayumi shrugged.

"You want to switch with me? I had to order something different then Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." He pushed his tray over to her and grabbed Mayumi's box.

"Sure, why not?" Mayumi said sarcastically, looking down at the magnificent and elegant lunch in front of her.

"Can I try some Mayumi?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey guys," Akane said coolly, sitting down with everyone and giving them lollipops.

Hikaru opened Mayumi's box and saw what was in there. "Chocolate muffins?"

"I found a new recipe last night and baked them this morning," Mayumi turned her head away.

Akane snatched one out of the box and started eating it, not giving Hikaru the chance to protest.

Haruhi took a bit of Mayumi's lunch and stuck it in her mouth. She froze as the flavor erupted in her mouth, and Tamaki went off in one of his delusions.

"These muffins are pretty good, Mayumi." Hikaru said with his mouth full.

"Mayu-chan's sweets are always yummy," Akane said, her face covered in chocolate and her mouth full of muffin.

"Alright, so I can cook. So what?" Mayumi blushed. Deep down, she was happy that they liked them so much.

Just then, Kaoru came and sat next to Mayumi. "So, Mayumi, is that any good?"

"I haven't tried it yet."

"It's delicious..." Haruhi said, still in her delirious state.

"Here, try some of mine." Kaoru said, gently holding Mayumi's face as he brought some of the his food near her mouth.

Akane abruptly stood up and stomped out of the cafeteria, attracting the attention of a few people. Mori was quick to follow, but then returned shortly after since he could not find where she had gone.

Hikaru intercepted and ate the food that was on Kaoru's spoon. "Quit butting in. Get lost Kaoru," he hissed.

The twins fighting started up once more as they threw things around the room, with Honey and Mori unfortunately getting caught up in it.

"Should we go?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah good idea. I swear I saw Tamaki, Mori and Hunny fly by," said Mayumi. "We should also go look for Akane, and get other hosts to help us."

"That is, if they're not being tossed around in the air by Hikaru and Kaoru," said Haruhi. "Have they ever fought like this before?"

"No, never," Mayumi admitted with worry.

They waited outside the lunchroom until it quieted down. The two girls looked in to see Tamaki splayed out on a table with all sorts of edible goods on him while Mori and Hunny both rested on top of another table looking dazed and confused.

"Wow, the twins sure did a number in here," said Haruhi.

Mayumi walked over to Mori and started shaking him a bit. "Mori, we need help finding your sister."

"Hmm?" Mori said. He pointed past her to the corner of the cafeteria where Akane sat at a lonely table.

"Akane?" Mayumi called to her softly.

"Oh look who it is, the twins two wonder girls. The apple of their eyes even when they're fighting," Akane grumbled bitterly.

"We're not their wonder girls," Mayumi said, annoyed.

"Then how come both were paying more attention to you two during lunch than me? Especially Kaoru!" Akane shouted.

"Is that what this was all about?" Mayumi asked, "believe me, I would have much rather have been in your shoes."

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed.

"I may have wanted one of their attention, but not like this!" Mayumi then heard Tamaki getting up and not looking happy.

"Did you say you wanted their attention?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind it," said Mayumi. Suddenly Tamaki was right up in her face.

"Don't you know the sorts of evils that can happen by being caught up in their attention!" He shouted.

"THEY'RE NOT EVIL, THEY'RE JUST MISCHIEVOUS!" yelled Mayumi.

"Oh yes they are!" Tamaki insisted.

"Sempai," said Haruhi. "We still have a problem with the fact that the twins are still fighting."

"It's weird for them to fight." Honey commented as Mori nodded in agreement. "It's never happened before."

"Oh but Mayumi, don't think that your insensible comment triggered this whole thing," Kyoya said calmly.

"Clearly he does blames you for this," Haruhi whispered.

"Yeah," said Mayumi. She gave off a heavy sigh. "I hate seeing them fight though."

"Maybe it's a good thing for them," Haruhi suggested "Maybe it means they're becoming more independent of each other."

"Maybe." _'It might be nice to maybe have some time alone with Hikaru, but at what price?'_

"Those two really do stand out don't they? They have always lived in their own little bubble. I've hardly ever seen them let anyone else into it. Well except for you, Mayumi," said Tamaki.

"Me?"

"Yes for some reason they let you in and you keep wanting to be in their bubble, huh?"

"Well, I've known them for a long time."

"No, it's more than that. There's something that keeps you constantly going back to them."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" the girl stuttered.

"It's like you've said, you've known the twins for a long time. Surely, there's something else going on between the three of you."

"You all promise not to explode?" Mayumi asked them. They acknowledged her. "I'm in love with Hikaru."

"What, what..." Tamaki started to sputter, as he turned red. However Kyoya was quick to pour water on him.

"Don't worry Mayumi, no one's going to explode," he assured her.

"Um..." Akane spoke up, shifting uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Honey said, tugging her sleeve.

"I... I'm in love with someone too." She said, looking down to hide the red on her cheeks.

"I knew it!" Honey said, smiling happily. He tugged her down and whispered in her ear. "You're right. It's Kao-chan." She said quietly.

"Is that why you were so upset when Kaoru ignored you earlier?" Haruhi asked sadly.

"Yes," Akane admitted.

"But don't tell them. I don't plan on them knowing about this until they matured a little more," said Mayumi. "If I did now, they'd probably wouldn't take me seriously, or say I was just a toy. And they'd probably do the same to Akane."

"You're right..." Akane sighed, disappointed. She couldn't help but think back to the incident the other day when they were shooting all that stuff for Renge.

"Hey, what's everybody doing in here?" The two suddenly asked, walking in. But as soon as they saw each other, they started fighting again. All the items they had thrown around piled into a giant mountain in the middle of the room with Honey at the top.

Soon things escalated with Kaoru pulling out a Beelzenef the curse doll from his jacket.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back." Kaoru said, taking out a marker.

Suddenly Akane appeared behind him, stole the marker, and smacked him on the back of the head. At the same time, Mayumi smacked Hikaru.

"Would you guys knock it off?!" the girls yelled together.

"What the hell are you guys thinking?! You don't curse someone for just having your face!" Akane shouted, glaring at them. She was so close to snapping and beating some sense into them.

"What good would a curse do to either of you!" Mayumi also shouted.

"Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you've brought everyone around you in to your big mess!" Haruhi yelled, snatching the doll.

"Now apologize to each other!" All the girls snapped together.

"If you don't make up right now, we're never going to let you come over to our houses! Are I making myself clear!?" Haruhi yelled.

When they finished, they noticed something was off about the twins. They were smirking.

"Huh?" they all said together.

"So then what you're all saying is that if we make up we can go over to any of your places?" The twins asked, circling them. They then went back in sync, putting their hands on their hips and arms on each other's shoulders.

Haruhi looked down to see the doll. When she turned over to the back, what was written was the word 'blank'. Mayumi and Akane saw this and their eyes widened. It was all a set up.

The twins high-fived and did some really weird make up, making the brotherly love seem like a real thing.

"You gotta be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time!?" Honey exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

Tamaki and Haruhi had fallen to the floor in despair. Akane stared in shock, and Mayumi's anger boiled with every second.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored!" The twins said happily.

Finally reaching it's peak, Mayumi slowly walked up to them with her bangs covering her eyes.

They looked at her, still hugging each other, and asked, "What?"

"YOU MORONS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes held anger, betrayal and hurt, small tears were in them. "TAMAKI WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE EVIL ! I HATE YOU HIKARU!"

With that she stormed out. She was mad at both of them, but she didn't know why she only mentioned Hikaru.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Haruhi spat. "Mayumi! Wait!" she called, running after her.

Akane shot a dark glare at Kaoru, and walked closer to him.

"You went too far, Kaoru." She said and everyone's eyes widened as she said his name without the use of a -chan. Turning, she then ran off after Haruhi and Mayumi, but not before taking her anger out on the wall and punched a hole into it.

"But it was just an innocent joke," both Hikaru and Kaoru insisted. "It was supposed to be funny."

"Funny is when you do something like pose as a clown, or tell a joke. Not when you throw people through the air!" Hunny said suddenly, in a low, dark voice. "You two have really done it this time."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

You two are quite oblivious to a lot of things," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"We should just wait for them to get back. If we go after her she'll kill us." Tamaki said, looking at the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, wondering what they did wrong.

-

The next day, Mayumi didn't want to go to school anymore, but her parents wouldn't have it. And she couldn't get out of the same class. When she came to school she saw both twins waiting casually at the front door.

"Mayumi good morning," they both said waving.

"Hello boys," Mayumi said coolly.

"How's it going this morning?" Hikaru asked.

"I'd tell you but I'm afraid you'd turn it into a joke," said Mayumi as she walked in without looking back.

She walked onward until she happened to see Akane and Haruhi walking together. Haruhi was doing her best to comfort Akane who was still looking bitter.

"You okay Akane?" Mayumi asked.

"No, no I'm not!" Akane spat, "I was just telling Haruhi I don't think I'll ever go to the club room again!"

"And I was telling her, I don't blame her," explained Haruhi.

"Then I won't go either," said Mayumi. "Maybe that'll show them not to mess with me or you."

"Well, if you feel that passionate about it, then you should act on it," said Haruhi, "I kind of wish I could join your protest."

"Don't worry about it," said Mayumi. "We can handle ourselves."

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "I'm sorry the guys hurt you two like this."

"Well, hopefully they'll learn a lesson from all of this!" said Mayumi. Haruhi patted her back in comfort.

So for the next few days, Mayumi and Akane didn't go to the host club. They wouldn't even talk to the twins in class. One day, after class was let out, both Mayumi and Akane were getting ready to leave, Hikaru suddenly asked, "You guys skipping host club?"

Both girls shrugged their shoulders and headed out, not even bothering to look at them.

"How long are you going to keep at this?" Hikaru asked, clearly getting annoyed. The girls again merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on, it was just a joke!" Hikaru shouted. "Can't you just let it go already?! What do you want us to do? Get on our hands and knees and begged for forgiveness?!"

Mayumi turned swiftly and pulled Hikaru with her to a corner where no one could hear them. She let him go roughly. "It's all you and your brother's fault me and Akane are like this to you."

At that Hikaru slammed his hand on the wall next to her. "It was a joke, a joke! We meant no harm! You've known me for how long and you honestly didn't suspect anything?! I'm actually a little insulted you didn't catch on a little given how long we've known each other!"

"You're insulted?! You're insulted?!" Mayumi shouted over and over again. "YOU MADE ME FEEL GUILTY THAT I MADE YOU TWO FIGHT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THAT FEELS?! OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU'RE TOO DENSE!"

"That's what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"What do you mean 'that's what's wrong'?!" Mayumi shouted.

"You really thought it was that one thing you, Akane and Haruhi said that could have triggered a fight like that? How immature do you think Kaoru and I are? Did you stop to think that maybe something else had been building up that would make us snap?"

"No! But what does it matter? You and Kaoru had hurt us a lot and you don't even feel sorry about it. The only thing I can do now is not visit the club anymore," she started to walk away, but Hikaru grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"No, you have to come back to the club!" Hikaru ordered.

"Why?! So you can toy with me some more?" Mayumi asked, her voice heavily laced with frustration.

"No!" Hikaru insisted.

"Then why?! Answer me!"

"I like having at least one girl there who knows me and not just as one of the twins, okay?!" Hikaru confessed.

"How do I know you're not making this up like your fight with Kaoru?" Mayumi eyed him.

Hurt flashed in his eyes. "You really see me as that much of a liar?"

"Well, you did stage that whole fake fight," said Mayumi.

"You know what? Fine, be that way. If you want to hold a grudge that much, be my guest. Because I doubt you'll be a guest at the host club again!" He stormed off, leaving Mayumi confused and shocked. Why was it so hard for Hikaru to see what he did was wrong? She didn't understand why he wouldn't apologize.

Hikaru didn't understand why she couldn't accept what he and Kaoru was a joke and he hadn't intended to hurt her, Akane, or Haruhi. Why couldn't they see that? They never meant to hurt them and they would never do so.

He made his way to the clubroom, trudging his feet to the couch where he flopped onto it's cushions.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, approaching his brother, "you okay?"

"Mayumi's still mad at me," he mumbled as he put his head in his hand.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Akane won't talk to me and Haruhi keeps ignoring us."

"I didn't think what we did would bother them like this."

"We both didn't think it would. We messed up big time."

"Yeah," Hikaru mumbled glumly, "we did."

-

After host club had ended, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori gathered for a meeting, taking advantage of Haruhi's departure. The hosts were unhappy about the feud between the twins and the girls. It had affected the twins' performance, not to mention it made things awkward.

"Today was certain strained," Tamaki sighed, "it's obvious that Hikaru's heart wasn't in it."

"Hika-chan kept staring off into space and looking so sad," Honey added, "Kao-chan couldn't get him to focus on their guests."

"This is not good. If this keeps up, they'll lose requests," Kyoya said, crunching the numbers of their lost sales. "Mori, how's Akane been? I haven't seen her in a while since they refused to come here."

The tall host sighed, which said everything.

"I get why they're mad, I just wish they make up soon," Honey mumbled pouting.

"Yeah, but that won't happen until Hikaru and Kaoru apologize," Tamaki sighed. Just then, the twins came up to them.

"We need your help."

-

Mayumi tilted her head in confusion at the envelope on her desk when she came for homeroom.

"You got one too, Mayu-chan?" Akane asked when she walked up to her, "I found one on my desk."

"That's because Tamaki had me put them there," Haruhi explained to them.

"What does it say?" Akane asked the female host.

"I have no idea."

Mayumi opened the envelope and took out a flyer that read:

Come to the clubroom immediately after school! Club will be cancelled for a small luncheon. We will be awaiting your arrival.

"Do they really think that this will get us to go there?" Akane asked as her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"Wait, there's more," Mayumi said, flipping the note to the back.

P.S. if you don't show up, Haruhi's debt will be tripled.

"I guess we have no choice," Akane said.

Mayumi shook her head. _'What are those guys up to?'  
_

The day went by quickly enough, with hardly any sight of any of the male hosts, and the girls now stood before the doors of the host club.

 _'Let's get this over with,'_ Mayumi thought as she opened the entrance to the clubroom.

The room was decorated with fresh gardenias and pastel ribbons and balloons, giving off an aura of wonder and elegance. A table was set in the center of the room, a tea set and a three-tiered tray of elegant sandwiches and cookies and cakes spread out on the silk surface. Tamaki, dressed in a sailor's uniform, played a light, merry tune on the piano while Honey, in his little red soldier's uniform, marched around a clown costumed Mori.

 _'Strange cosplay choice. What exactly is their theme?'_

"It's cute," Akane said in awe.

"Ladies," Kyoya, wearing a cowboy outfit, greeted as he led them to their seats, "please enjoy while we set up your entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Mayumi questioned when the lights suddenly flashed off. Once they came back on, a huge pink-ribboned box was set where Kyoya had stood.

"What's inside there?" Akane whispered to Mayumi but before she could answer, Tamaki's voice rang out.

"Haruhi, be a doll and open the box for daddy?"

Rolling her eyes, she did as she was told and removed the lid. Suddenly, two giant fuzzy tabby cats jumped out of the box. They were cute, with fluffy tails and shiny round eyes on their mascot heads. The only thing that differed between them was the ribbon on their necks- one had a blue bow while the other had a pink one.

 _'It's obviously the twins in those suits,'_ the girls thought, wondering what exactly were they planning as they danced around the table. The cats went separate ways, stopping and kneeling in front of the girl they had hurt the most.

"Hikaru, what are y-" He cut Mayumi off, pulling her to her feet and lifted her up in his arms. He carried her to a swing hanging from the ceiling, gently placing her on the velvet seat before he began to push. Mayumi blushed, her hands gripping on the chains as she swung. It was as if she was a little girl again, playing in the playground. She couldn't help but giggle as she went higher and higher. The swinging slowed down, and Mayumi found the cat kneeling in front of her.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since that incident," he said, pulling off the costume head, "I missed it."

Her eyes widened at this confession. "Hikaru…."

"Mayumi, I'm really sorry for tricking you like that. You should have never felt like you were responsible for that," he said softly but sincerely, a warmth flickered in his apologetic eyes, "And I should've never said you were our toys."

"That's why you guys are dressed up like that," she realized before giggling, "you remembered I liked plush cats."

"I really meant what I said, Mayumi. Please come back to the host club."

Her heart melted along with those words, the burn of her blush was the only thing she felt as the world around her faded into non-existence. She could see the regret in his eyes, how his eyebrows arch when he's deeply upset, how his lips curve into a frown. He now knows he made a mistake and fixed it. He now sees her, not as a toy, but as a girl.

"I forgive you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The host club applauded at the sight, happy that they can move on.

"Mayu-chan and Hika-chan are friends again!" Honey cheered, pink flowers surrounding him as he grinned.

"Where's Akane?" Mayumi asked.

"Kaoru took her outside," answered Kyoya, "he had something special planned for her."

-

"Where are you taking me?" Akane demanded to know. Furry paws covered her eyes as he led her out into the schoolyard.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings, so I wanted to make it up to you with this." He removed his hands, and Akane's eyelids fluttered open to a winter wonderland. False snow covered the ground in piles of bright white. Imported pine trees filled the air with the scent of winter, and were decorated with yellow lights.

"Kaoru, this is amazing," she gasped, "is this for me?"

He nodded, taking her hand in his. "I want to play with you, Akane. But I promise this time and from now on, not as a toy. Will you give me the chance?"

Happy tears welled up in her eyes. Hearing Kaoru say this to her, in a snowy paradise he created just for her, it was like falling in love all over again.

"Yes, Kao-chan. I give you another chance."

They stayed out there in their winter world, throwing snowballs and building snowmen, unaware of the outside spring air, or of the host club watching them from the window.

For the first time in their lives, both of the twins felt like someone has crossed into their world.


	6. Grade School Host is the Naughty Type

**I'd like to thank my friends Tracey4t and artsygeek9796 for helping me.**

"Oh my, Tamaki. You have an apprentice?" said a girl with silky black hair and full lips, one of Tamaki's regular clients. The boy was sitting at their table, watching the king perform his hosting.

Yes," he replied, "he's still in elementary school, but I like the fire in his eyes."

"But are you sure it's ok for such a young boy to become a host?"

"Well, why wouldn't it be? Love has nothing to do with age. Take us for instance." He gazed into her eyes, vibrant purplish irises shimmering under golden lashes.

"Whenever I look at you, my heart starts pounding. Suddenly, I feel no different than a love-sick little boy."

"Oh, Tamaki," she swooned.

"Don't you think it's weird he's making the kid observe him up close like that?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"There is a theory that people are considered more beautiful the closer they are viewed. Tamaki seems to live by that theory. Well, let's leave them alone."

Haruhi humphs, leaving the host-in-training to keep staring intensely at the act.

"You naughty girl, you've drawn me to the forbidden fruit. Dearest, you're the mermaid who's brought light into my lonely sea. My mermaid princess," he sighed.

"I remind you of a mermaid?"

"You look more like the carp that swim in my pond at home," Shiro said flatly, "I'd never give false comments like that."

Tamaki began to stammer as he tried to reassure his guest. "Oh, don't listen to him. He's just a kid. You know how kids are; they can't help but be honest."

"Honest?" the girl cried.

"But that's just his opinion and I wouldn't say you looked like a carp. And even if you did look like a carp, you'd be the most beautiful carp of them all…"

"So I am a carp!"

"Uh no...that's not what I meant..."

"Tamaki, you're an idiot!" she shouted as she ran away.

"No wait, mermaid princess!" he cried after her.

Shiro simply rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Man, what a crybaby."

"You'd think Tamaki would've handled that better," said Mayumi as Tamaki growled at Shiro.

"So how's it going, Boss?" Hikaru asked between laughs, "That's an adorable little apprentice you got there."

Kaoru looked down to the floor. "Hikaru, do you wish you had a little brother like Shiro?"

"Don't be silly," Hikaru said, embracing his younger twin, "I could search the globe and I'd never find a better brother than you, Kaoru."

"Hikaru…"

"I think you two are enough Hitachiin offspring to last for a while," said Mayumi in a deadpan tone.

"Their Forbidden Brotherly Love!" a girl squealed.

"Ah, they're homos and they're brothers! That's so wrong!" Shiro said, shuddering.

"I'm kind of starting to like this kid," said Mayumi.

"Who are you anyway, lady? You look too poor and unimportant to be a guest here," said Shiro.

Mayumi's eye twitched. "You wanna repeat that?"

"Yeah you little punk, say that again. I dare you!" Hikaru added.

"You...look...too...poor...and...unimportant...to...be...a...guest...here," the boy sounded out every word in a taunting way.

"And you look like someone who would be a lot of fun bouncing out of a window!" Hikaru said clenching his fist. "Don't you say something like that about Mayumi!"

The boy raised his eyebrow. _'Maybe he's not as homo as I thought...'_ he considered when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulders.

"Hey, Shiro-chan! You want to have a piece of cake with me?" Honey asked cheerfully, "We got three kinds. Chocolate, strawberry, and lime."

Shiro pushed Hunny off his back. "Hey, back off! What grade are you in anyway? Why are you wearing a high school uniform?"

"Because he's 17," Akane came up and explained.

"Are you as dumb as you look?" Shiro asked.

"Excuse me?" Akane asked, feeling insulted. A menacing aura enveloped around her that read I'm-not-afraid-to-punish-a-little-kid.

"You shouldn't talk so mean to Akane like that," said Hunny.

"Who asked you?!" Shiro snapped.

"Something wrong, Mitskuni?" Mori asked, his tall form casting a shadow over the cowering Shiro.

"That's not fair! A little kid like you isn't supposed to have a cool older friend like him!"

Hunny climbed onto Mori's back, whining.

"But they're in the same grade, and this is my big brother," Akane said, grabbing Mori's arm.

"That's not fair. How could a dumb looking person like you have such a scary older brother like him!"

"You want to talk about a dumb looking kid? Go look in a mirror!" Kaoru said.

"Surprised you knew what a mirror is. You just have to look at your equally dumb brother to know if you look right," said Shiro.

Mayumi had enough of this kid. "Ok mister, I think you need a time-out," she said in a low tone, and roughly grabbed his ear.

"Hey, hey let go!" Shiro said as he backed away, and bumped into Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I know, it's kind of hard getting used to all the weirdos around here. It took a me while to get adjusted to all the craziness. So don't freak out; I'm sure you'll get used to it." Shiro looked at her, almost analyzing her until he had to ask:

"Are you a cross-dresser?"

Mayumi was surprised by how panicked Tamaki and the twins suddenly started to act over Shiro's obvious snide comment.

"Ok, that's enough. I think Shiro should take care of the tea for us, don't you?" Tamaki suggested nervously.

"Wow Haruhi, you're looking extra manly today," Kaoru forced the compliment out.

"Now do what the boss says and let Shiro take that tea set. It's part of his training. You're too macho for tea sets," Hikaru said as he pat her on the shoulder.

"Now be careful with it, it's heavy," said Haruhi, handling it to the kid who promptly dropped it.

"It's not my fault that I dropped it. It's your fault because you're the one who made me take it in the first place," said Shiro.

"Say what?" Haruhi said looking like she was going to strangle the kid.

Kyoya spoke out. "Haruhi, that's another 100,000 yen."

"Hey, you should make the cross-dresser do all your stupid chores! I'm not here to carry tea sets! I'm here to learn how to make women happy!"

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude," Tamaki explained, his face twitching with irritation, "And I am not going to let you disrespect Haruhi, Mayumi or Akane! So...Put this brat in isolation!" Tamaki pointed at Shiro. At that moment, a cage fell from the ceiling and landed on the boy.

"Where did that come from?!" Mayumi cried.

"This is supposed to be a music room, right?" asked Haruhi.

Shiro gripped the bars of the cage, scowling at the hosts. "This is no way to treat your loyal apprentice! Now let me out of this cage!"

"No! Not until you've learned your lesson," Tamaki said.

"Did you guys have this cage in here this whole time?" Mayumi asked.

Tamaki just sat in his chair with a cup of tea. "I made you my apprentice because I thought you were serious about becoming a host, but I guess I was wrong."

"I am serious, totally serious! I want you to teach me how to make a woman happy. I'm gonna run out of time. Please, won't you teach me?" the boy begged, "You're a host because you like girls. You like bringing a smile to a girl's face. That's why you do it, right? Please won't you teach me to be like you? You're a genius at it!"

"He seems pretty desperate," Akane noted, "I mean, he's going as far as to call Tama-chan a genius."

"He's getting through to Tamaki," said Mayumi who noticed Tamaki looked happy again.

"Well, you may be a brat, but I admire your desire to become a host, so I'll teach you. You know, Shiro, you and I are so much alike."

"What?" asked Mayumi, confused.

Haruhi shook her head. "You poor kid."

"Then, you'll help me become the kind of host that can make any women happy?" Shiro asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course, making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If that is what you really want, Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have."

"Uh type?" Shiro asked.

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club, our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests," Kyoya explained. "For example, there's Tamaki, who is the princely type. There's the strong silent, but wild type. The boy-Lolita type. The little devils type. And the cool type. It's all about variety and now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the natural."

"The Natural?" asked Haruhi, dumbfounded.

"Call me crazy, but I get the feeling this kid's in love with someone," Mayumi whispered the Akane.

"At his age?" Akane asked.

"If you go by his age, he should be the boy-Lolita type," said Hikaru.

"But Honey-senpai's already got that covered," Kaoru reminded.

"Is he going to replace me?" Honey asked worriedly.

"Oh come on! Is that all you got?" a voice rang out.

Suddenly, they felt the floor shaking and a platform rose from below, a girl proudly standing in the center of it.

"Is that Renge?" Akane asked, groaning.

"What's up with this place?" Haruhi asked. "It's supposed to be a music room."

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but what's with the lackluster character analysis? I must say I'm quite disappointed. I thought I taught you better."

"Who invited her into this conversation?" Mayumi asked annoyed.

"All righty then, Miss Manager, how would you work Shiro into our collection of characters?" asked Tamaki. "He can't be the boy-Lolita because Hunny's already got that covered.

Renge sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? Now listen up! There are plenty of girls out there who have a thing for younger boys or boys with baby faces. These girls would be considered Shota fans. Now Shota can be a very broad category. So it's important to know that the genre can be broken down into many different smaller sub-categories. For example, Shota fans with an interest in Lolita boys would favor a boy like Haninozuka-senpai. If I had to pick a character for him...Yes! He'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt!"

"The naughty type?" Shiro asked.

"Renge, he's just a kid. He shouldn't be such a womanizer at that age. Besides, I think he's interested in one girl in particular," Mayumi said to the otaku.

"Not now!" Renge hissed.

"She's not listening," said Akane, shaking her head.

"So what else is new?" Haruhi asked.

"Now to play up the naughty type, you have to wear shorts," she instructed, now realizing he was already wearing shorts. "Okay...You gotta have bumps and bruises. Give him a couple of scars!" The host club began to place Band-Aids and draw fake scars on him. "Run like a spoiled child! Make it reckless...Now I want you to trip and make it big!"

"You want to purposely hurt the kid?!" Mayumi asked, "I admit he had it coming, but still! Can we focus on the bigger issue here?!"

"This will help with the bigger issue! " Renge insisted.

"Why do I have the feeling we're both talking about two different issues? Yours being wanting the naughty boy type in real life? That's kind of sick don't you think?"

Then they both noticed Shiro just laying there.

"Are you okay, little boy?" the otaku asked sweetly before saying, "Now, give'em your catch phrase!"

"No big deal. It was nothing," he said, getting more frustrated.

"OH, that was perfect! Absolutely perfectly, Shiro!"

Tamaki started to applaud. "That was outstanding. I never knew you were such a great coach, Renge."

It was then that Shiro lost it. "They're idiots. They're all a bunch of idiots. I've have enough of you people! This is so stupid! None of this is ever gonna help me make her happy!" He ran out of the room.

Tamaki shouted after the boy, "Wait, Shiro! We haven't taught you how to apply the techniques you've learned yet!"

"I swear younger boys are good for nothing. I went to all the trouble to coach him and then HE QUITS," said Renge as she disappeared.

"Yeah, go crawl back into your hole, troll," said Mayumi to herself.

"I can't believe he ditched us because he didn't like the lesson. What a selfish little brat," Tamaki added.

With what Tamaki just said, something just snapped inside Mayumi.

"Tamaki, did you listen to some of the things he was saying?!" her voice had risen. "He was trying to tell us to listen! He couldn't believe how blind we all were, how we couldn't see! I don't think he wanted to impress women, just one woman, or a girl even, possibly a classmate! He was pleading with us because he was running out of time for something!"

The redhead started panting for breath.

"Okay, calm down," Hikaru said, comforting her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I think she's right though," said Haruhi.

"We should figure out what's going on," said Akane.

:The next day:

"Um, Tamaki, what exactly is the purpose of this plan exactly?" Mayumi asked as she, Akane and most of the other host club members all stood in a closet spying on Haruhi and Hunny dressed as underclassmen.

"Oh it's a very good plan. It'll help us help Shiro. You'll see," said Tamaki.

"Okay, I can kind of understand why Hunny-Sempai is wearing an elementary school uniform. But why is Haruhi in a middle school uniform?" Mayumi asked.

"She looks like a little doll!" Tamaki said with delight.

Mayumi narrowed her eyes. "You just wanted to see her dressed like that? You can be such a pervert sometimes. Are you really sure we're here to help Shiro?"

"Of course," said Tamaki, "if I could, I'd help everyone on the planet."

"Sure," said Mayumi as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious," said Tamaki, turning to face her, "There's just something about knowing you could put a little good back into the world." There was something in Tamaki's voice that sounded so sincere, which made Mayumi want to believe him.

"Let me put it like this. If you can prove it by fixing this Shiro's problem, then I'll believe you."

They all watched as Haruhi and Hunny dash off together.

"Come on let's go," said Tamaki.

"Wait, we're following them?" Mayumi asked as she tagged along after the hosts. "So there really was no reason to dress Haruhi up?"

Tamaki sweatdropped.

Hunny pointed to a door. "This is it, Shiro-chan's classroom. When I was in elementary school, this was my classroom too!"

"There's nobody here," Haruhi noticed.

"So the kid's classroom is empty, isn't it?" Tamaki asked as he entered the room, the others following.

"This sure takes me back," Hikaru said, a tinge of nostalgia in his voice.

"I wonder if doodles are still on my desk," Kaoru said, looking at it's surface.

"Doubtful. The school changes the desk every year," Kyoya informed him.

"Hey, if you're just gonna barge in here like that, then why are we wearing these stupid disguises?" Haruhi asked, mad at the sudden drop of the plan.

"Yeah really," said Mayumi.

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru dismissed.

"There's no one here to catch us," Kaoru added.

"That's not the point. You probably humiliated Haruhi making her dress like this!"

They suddenly heard footsteps that sounded like a teacher. Everyone ducked under the different desks.

"If the teacher finds us…" Kaoru whispered.

"...we'll have a hard time explaining why we snuck in," Hikaru finished.

"Shh, shut-up guys!" Haruhi hissed.

"Zip it up!" Mayumi whisper-yelled at them as she motioned them to zip their lips. She looked annoyed that they did that literally. Both she and Haruhi shared a look before they heard the sound of the footsteps walking away.

"It's all right. He's gone," Haruhi said after checking if the coast was clear, "but you guys, we came here to get the scoop on Shiro, not relive the past. So what do you think we should do now?"

Kyoya observed some photos that were hanging on the wall. "Well, here's something interesting."

"What did you find?" Haruhi asked joining him by the pegboard.

Mayumi also came to take a look and saw different photos of Shiro playing the piano with a cute little girl. "It's Shiro."

"So, he's in the classical music club," Kyoya noted.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself. It's nice to see him with a smile on his face. I had no idea he could look so sweet," Haruhi admitted.

Yeah," Tamaki sighed.

"So, should we go check the music room?" Akane asked.

"It'd probably be the best place to start looking for him," said Haruhi.

Walking over to the elementary school's music room, they peered through the windows.

"There he is. There's Shiro-chan!" Hunny said excitedly.

The hosts all watched as a little girl came over to him and asked if he wanted to play with her. He told her no, saying since there's only one grand piano and that she should use it. With a smile, the little girl walked away from the little boy to play the piano. They could see Shiro smile as he watched her.

An elementary schoolgirl walked out of the music room, and Tamaki proceeded to kindly walked over to her and offered her up a rose.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle. I've never seen a rose more lovely than you my dear. Here, this is for you." The girl blushed. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about that young lady playing the piano. Do you know her?"

"That's Hina Kamishiro," she told the blonde host.

"Her name is Hina?"

"That's right, but you better not fall in love with her."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Didn't you know? Hina has to move away soon. Her dad just got a new job in Germany. So they have to move there at the end of the week," said the girl.

Shiro walked out the classroom, catching sight of the host club. "What do you think you're doing!? I want you idiots to leave immediately!"

At that Tamaki grabbed Shiro and hoisted him over his shoulder. Despite Shiro's protests, Tamaki marched off with him, accompanied by the others without saying a word.

Returning to the music room, Tamaki threw Shiro onto a couch.

"What is your problem, you big idiot!?"

"I'm sorry but you're the idiot!" Tamaki said sternly. "You said that you wanted me to teach you how to make women happy, but that's not it, is it? You're not concerned with the happiness of just any woman. You've got your sights set on one woman in particular. You only care about one and that's Hina Kamishiro! But I'm afraid, there's nothing I can do to help you with that." Shiro's gaze fell to the floor, and his tone softened. "Listen, Shiro. I know that I told you it's the job of a host to make women happy. But when you can for someone, you must find the courage to express what is in your heart! You have to tell her how you feel about her! You didn't come to me looking to become a full-fledged host. You want to be a full-fledged man."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Shiro said sadly, "I've run out of time. I just...I wanted to hear her play before she left for good. That's all."

"That piece she played, it's Mozart's sonata in D major for two pianos, isn't it?"

He walked over and pulled a cover off of something to reveal a piano.

"There's a piano in here?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"Because it's a Music Room, Haru-chan," answered Akane as if it was a silly question, walking up to another piano next to Tamaki's. Haruhi looked around annoyed as the other hosts all made similar comments.

"Let it go," Mayumi said calmly.

Tamaki and Akane each sat down at a grand piano, looking once more at each other, before letting their fingers play on the keys. Both Mayumi and Haruhi were surprised to hear Tamaki play.

"Awesome..." Shiro awed.

"For the next week you will spend your mornings, lunches, recesses, and free time after school in piano lessons with me and Akane," Tamaki started to say.

"But why?"

"You wanted to be my apprentice, right? Besides, that young lady looked like she wanted nothing more than play the piano with you."

"I'll gladly help with that," said Akane, "but don't think I'll go easy on you. Prepare yourself for the hardest training you've ever had."

:A few days, later...:

Mayumi and Akane were wearing gowns the same color as the hosts' special cream-colored jackets with red ribbons.

"How did they let us talk us into this? We're not even Host Club members," Mayumi asked her.

"True but Shiro's my pupil and you've been watching the lessons. We're a part of this," said Akane.

"Oh, she's here," Tamaki said, excited.

"You got to admit, this is kind of sweet of all of them," Haruhi said as everyone moved into position.

The door opened and there stood Hina looking confused and a little scared.

"Welcome Princess, we've been waiting," said all the upperclassmen.

Mayumi and Akane curtsied. "Welcome, Princess." Poor Hina looked overwhelmed.

"I present you Shiro Takaoji's piano recital," Tamaki said leading Hina towards the world grand pianos the host had put into the music room. Shiro was already sitting at one. "If you please, princess."

"Let's play together, Hina," Shiro said, offering his hand.

"Okay!" Hina said sounding happier about the situation. She quickly took their seat and started to play together. As the two kids played, the Host Club and the girls watched with smiles on their faces.

Tamaki sighed. "We did a good thing."

Mayumi looked towards Tamaki as he said that. He looked really happy about the whole thing. "You know Tamaki, you might be good with kids after all."

"Yes, I think so," said Tamaki.

"I used to think you were such a clown, but I think I changed mind about you. Just a little, so don't let it go to your head."

"Hmm, well I suppose I can be happy with being seen in a new light," said Tamaki.

Haruhi came up to the blonde. "He loves with all his heart. So I guess that's one more way Shiro takes after you, huh Senpai?"

"Why yes, I'd say so," Tamaki said as he smiled.

Mayumi noticed Haruhi was smiling at him, a very affectionate smile.

10 days later, Shiro was once again at the host club, surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"So, you've been exchanging e-mails with Hina everyday now that in Germany?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, more or less," said Shiro. "I like her, but she can get pretty jealous for an elementary school girl. She'd be upset if she knew I was with you ladies, so let's keep this our little secret."

Girls fawned over the boy. "Oh, isn't he the cutest?...his little girlfriend is so lucky...I wish I had brother just like him."

"Naughty boys are the best."

"I could kiss you."

Mayumi giggled a little at that scene until she hear a faint growl.

She turned around to see Tamaki getting angry, obviously jealous of Shiro's popularity while Hikaru and Kaoru tried holding him down. "You brat, what are you doing?! Those are my guests!"

"Well, it looks like they've found someone they like better. It's so easy to steal your customers. I think there's a new host king in town," Shiro said with a smug smile.

"I thought he'd make it through without exploding this time," said Kaoru.

"We should have known he was going to blow up sooner or later," Hikaru shrugged.

Both Mayumi and Haruhi looked at each other.

"Shiro really does have a lot in common with Tamaki-senpai," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, something tells me that Tamaki was a spoiled brat when he was a kid, too," said Mayumi.

"I was not a spoiled brat! I was nothing like him when I was a kid! I was a sweet, innocent, precocious adorable child! Do you hear me!?" Tamaki retorted loudly.

Mayumi couldn't help but laugh at that.


	7. Jungle Pool SOS

**I thank Tracey4t and Artsygeek9796 for helping me.**

Waves crashed against the warm sand and palm trees. Haruhi, Mayumi, and Akane found themselves in a tropical paradise, blinded by the shining sun.

"Wait a minute. Am I dreaming?" Haruhi asked, "We're in Japan, right? And Japan's not really known for its tropical locals."

"I wouldn't put it past them if they had taken us to another country," Mayumi said.

Tamaki then appeared out of nowhere, his aura of charm surrounding his in sparkles and wearing a pair of swim trunks, pulling Haruhi towards a tree that held multiple colorful parrots.

"Behold, Haruhi. Bask in the beauty of these tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Um, where was the exit again?" she asked, changing the subject.

Tamaki sat in a chair under a beach umbrella with a cup of iced tea in his hand.

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax," he advised, "We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation."

"He's got a point," Mayumi said with a smile, "hey Akane, want to go swimming?"

Akane shrugged, but her eyes twinkled in excitement and followed Mayumi to the water.

Haruhi sighed. "Personally, I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now? I should really be studying, and I've got a ton of laundry to do today. Senpai, where are we anyway?"

:Just a While Ago… 15:38:

Haruhi, Mayumi, and Akane were walking from the school corridor, talking and giggling about the day they had.

: Ouran Academy – In Front of the South Building:

The twins sneaked up behind and grab them.

"Targets…" Kaoru started.

"…Captured," Hikaru finished.

"Wait! What the…" Haruhi cried.

"Hika-chan, if you don't let us go, I will pound you to the ground," Akane threatened as she squirmed in their grips.

"What's going on?!" Mayumi demanded to know.

Suddenly, a limo drove up to the group. Rolling down the tinted window, Tamaki, in sunglasses and lei, grinned in approval.

"Good work. Now take them with you," he told the twins

"Roger!" they saluted.

"Hold on. Where are we going?" Haruhi asked. But when the limo zoomed off, they were whisked away by the devious duo.

:Now:

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden," Kyoya explained to the female host.

"I don't understand, I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya-senpai."

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides, this place could be clarified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public," he further explained, wearing his usual host smile.

"It sounds suspicious to me," she muttered as her eyes drifted to the rest of the club.

Hunny was on Mori's shoulders, picking coconuts and flowers from the trees while Hikaru, Kaoru, Mayumi and Akane were playing volleyball out in the water.

Mayumi looked over at Haruhi who was standing on the edge of the pool.

"Did you really have to kidnap us? I'm sure if you had told me and Akane what you were doing we could have gotten her to come along without a fuss," she said.

"Well," Kyoya spoke up, "What's done is done, you're here now so, just try to enjoy this. The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the Host Club was given a special advance invitation."

"Me and Mayu-chan aren't in the Host Club," Akane reminded him.

"Yes, but the twins were highly insisted that you be allowed to attend," said Kyoya, "so please, enjoy."

Tamaki stretched his arms, "This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers; I guess that's what you call it."

"Right, sure," said Mayumi as she threw a ball towards Hikaru. She noticed Haruhi still standing on the shore.

"Haruhi, are you bored?" she asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked right before Hunny jumped on her back.

"Haru-chan! Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you wanna try a piece of the mango cake?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll have some coconut juice with you."

"I'll have some mango cake, if you don't mine," Mayumi said.

Hunny giggled and danced off towards the snack bar.

Mayumi watched him dance off before she noticed Haruhi watching Mori who was observing an exotic bird fly around. The tall host felt someone's eyes on him and turned around to notice Haruhi behind him.

"Haruhi, you wanna go check out the water slide?" asked Kaoru.

Hikaru joined them with a banana in his hand. "Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?"

"Blame Tamaki," groaned Mayumi.

:...just a little earlier:

"Here, do what you got to do," the twins dragged Haruhi, Mayumi and Akane and shoved up them another pair of twins who were dressed as maids.

"Okay, we'll do what we can," the first maid said.

"Ladies, just follow me," the second maid commanded, a creepy look in her eyes.

Mayumi knew who these maids were, as her eyes flashed with dangerous determination. "Ok, let's see what you got."

"Do you actually trust these women?" Haruhi asked.

"Eh, they're no more dangerous than the twins," said Mayumi, stepping through the door.

"Just make sure to not give me one too revealing, I doubt my big brother would like that," Akane said as she walked in.

The maids pulled Haruhi into the bathroom. "What are you doing? Hey, stop that!"

Mayumi and Akane started taking off their clothes.

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit," one of the maids explained.

"We brought all of our mother's latest designs for you to choose from. Just pick whichever one you want," Hikaru called from outside the changing room.

"Thanks!" Mayumi called back.

"Wait hold on!" Haruhi shouted as the maids tried ripping off her clothes.

"Should we help?" Akane asked.

"Are you ready, girls? It's time to pick one," both maids sang.

Mayumi started going through the swimsuits, weeding out what didn't seem appropriate, or didn't suit a water park.

"But that's nothing but a couple of strings!" she heard Haruhi say, nervously.

"Find her a one piece," she instructed the maids, and continued searching until something caught her eye. "Oh, wait. This is perfect."

The maids both smiled and nodded. "Excellent choice, Miss Otake. We're sure the young masters will agree."

In no time, she changed into it. She found a colorful two-piece with a sunflower on the chest and shorts. "How are you two doing?" she asked her friends.

"I think I found one Takashi won't mind," said Akane, holding up a black two-piece with gold and silver rhinestones on the top.

"I think this one will work," said Haruhi, wearing a pink and white striped one-suit and a swim cap on her head.

As they came out, they saw Tamaki waiting for them.

"Something wrong, Tamaki?" Mayumi asked.

Tamaki looked like he wanted to cry and suddenly pulled out three shirt and short outfits.

"Where did you get those from?" Akane asked.

"Just hurry up and put them on. A proper young woman should not show that much skin until after she's married."

Mayumi scoffed. "Forget it, Tamaki. I'm going swimming."

She ran off and did a cannonball in the pool.

"Same here!" Akane said pushing Tamaki aside. "If I was going to wear something like that, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of finding a suit my brother would approve."

:End Flashback:

"So Haruhi's not going to swim?" Hikaru tossed the banana peel away.

"Doesn't look like it," Mayumi answered.

"You shouldn't let Tama-chan bully you Haru-chan," Akane called out.

"It's ok, I wasn't going to swim anyway. This isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks. We're just going to send all day goofing off. Honestly, I'd rather be at home."

Mayumi put her hands on her hips. "You are such a lazybones."

"And a sourpuss," said Akane.

I don't understand what's so great about this place anyway. I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool.

"A plastic pool?" the twins overheard, "What's that?"

"You guys don't know what a plastic pool is?" Mayumi asked. "Let me explain, they're about the size of a bathtub, round, and you fill it up with air."

"You dunce," said Hikaru, shaking his head.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy," Kaoru told her.

"A boat? You've got to be kidding me," groaned Mayumi. "That's not what I'm talking about, stupids."

She was startled by Tamaki suddenly pulling the twins off to the side.

"You idiots, if Mayumi and Haruhi say it's a pool, it's a pool. It's not their fault they don't know the difference." Both girls looked at each other.

"Should we be offended by this?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I think so, " said Mayumi.

The twins started talking about the Tamaki made Haruhi cover up was because he was a jealous pervert.

"That's not it, at all!" he denied. "I was just trying to protect her innocence as any father and guardian would! After all, even if she is wearing a swimsuit, it is not decent for a lady to walk around, half-naked in front of boys! And..."

The twins pointed to the girls, who looked scary.

"Haru-Chan, Mayu-Chan, Akane! Let's play!" Hunny said cutely in his inflatable ring with bunnies on it, "You three wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Sure," said Mayumi.

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today," said Haruhi. "Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

"Mm-mn, just looks cuter this way, you know?" he giggled before prancing off.

Haruhi grinned "You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute."

"He's so innocent," the twins added.

"No way! You got it all wrong!" a female voice cried out.

"Is that Renge?!" Haruhi said looking around.

"Oh no, a good afternoon ruined!" Akane moaned.

"Does the rig follow her or something?" Mayumi asked as Renge appeared from the floor in a black bikini that showed off a strange blue tattoo.

"That outfit is pretty impressive," Hikaru commented.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, that? You don't recognize it?" she said, enjoying the attention.

"Let me guess. You're cosplaying," Mayumi called out as she walked over to the group. "As La-La from the manga magazine."

Renge smirked. "That's right! Her petite and slender frame. Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces. Her singing voice. La! I am Quon Kisaragi."

Mayumi was about to walk away from the group and join Honey in the water when Renge once again demanded their attention. "Listen up, boys! Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives. Look!"

Everyone turned and watched Hunny dive into the water, giggling real cute like.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" Mayumi wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked her.

"Think about what he said to you earlier." The words, **_Just looks cuter this way, you know,_** rang in Mayumi's ears.

"He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think," Renge said.

"I agree," Kyoya added. "Try putting a word, "I" at the beginning of that sentence."

Mayumi thought back. **_Just looks cuter this way, you know?... I look cute._** "I guess he is."

"That's Haninozuka for you. In the last episode, he felt threatened by another boy Lolita type, so he's taking steps to keep his rank. I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought," she added as she lowers down with her rig.

"Hey, look at this, everybody!" Honey called out from the current pool, "Check it out!" He was sitting on Mori's back as he swam opposite of the current. "Look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now."

"Don't overdo it, Takashi," Akane said to her brother.

Mayumi was startled by Tamaki suddenly getting squirt and noticed the twins were holding water guns. _'Oh no, this is not going to go well.'_

"I got ya!" Hikaru shouted

"Come on, boss, let's go. Let's have a water gun fight," said Kaoru.

"It will be me and Kaoru against you," Hikaru challenged, "If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?

Tamaki groaned, drying himself with a towel. "Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?"

Mayumi shifted her eyes to the twins looking evil.

"Mayumi, Haruhi!" both twins said as they wrapped the two girls up in their arms.

"I think it's time we got married," said Hikaru.

 _'Wait, what?'_ Mayumi thought. She figured he was joking, but still, Hikaru asking her to marry him? Why was she so disturbed about the whole proposal?

Just then she happened to notice Tamaki getting mad and seemingly messing with his own gun.

"Do you think I would let Haruhi and Mayumi marry you two?!" he said. He twirled around fast. "DADDY SAYS NO!" he shouted as he fired the gun towards her direction.

"Oh great," Mayumi muttered as the water hit her face.

Tamaki froze in fear. Mayumi grabbed a water gun and started pumping it. Each pump shook the ground like an earthquake.

"Tamaki..." Mayumi's eyes rose up with fire. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Yeah, get him Mayumi!" Hikaru cheered.

Haruhi sighed and headed to a chair to finish some of her juice. She noticed Mori walking up to her.

"Taking a break huh?" she asked, "want something to drink?"

"Yeah thanks," said Mori, taking the cup.

Tamaki did a fancy move with the water gun, but the twins shielded themselves with big totem masks.

"That's cheating!" Tamaki yelled, then slipped on the banana peel from earlier and tumbled into a totem pole that lit up.

"What the?" Mayumi asked as she noticed it start to light up. She heard a cup drop and turned to see Mori looking towards the wave pool Hunny was still in. She too, turned to a huge wave forming in the pool heading straight towards Hunny!

The girl then dives into the water to save him, but it was too late. The wave came and crashed on both of them. Mayumi could hear Hikaru shouting her name before she was engulfed by the water. She thrashed around frantically until she suddenly felt a small hand grasp hers. She barely managed to open her eyes to see Hunny keeping a firm grip on her before the water managed to calm down and the boy helped pull Mayumi onto shore.

"Mayu-Chan, are you okay?" He asked.

"Never mind me, are you alright?"

Hunny giggled. "Of course, I'm an excellent swimmer after all. We should head back to the main area, don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's head back."

The two began walking towards the direction they came from when Mayumi suddenly felt a drop of rain trickle down her face, followed by a sudden downpour.

"Quick Mayu-chan! We can under these palm trees," Honey instructed.

They huddled underneath the large banana leaves, waiting for the rain to subside.

"Are you okay, Mayu-chan?" the lolita boy asked, receiving a nod from her. "That's good. I wonder where that wave came from."

 _'I bet it was when Tamaki hit the totem pole,'_ Mayumi thought bitterly, _'Stupid Tamaki!'_

"If this rain keeps up, we might not be able to go home."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the clouds will pass soon enough."

Honey's cheerful optimism put Mayumi's mind at ease. They talked for a bit about cakes and cats until the rain slowed down a bit.

"Hey, it's letting up," Mayumi said, lifting a hand to feel the rain.

"Mitsukuni! Mayu-chan!" Akane called out from the distance in her panda umbrella.

Mayumi blinked in surprise. "Akane, how did you find us?"

"Us Morinozukas have excellent eyesight. I saw where the wave was taking you and ran after it. Come on, let's head back."

"Good thing you brought an umbrella, Akane," Honey said, moving under the plastic shielding the three from the water.

"I always come prepared," she said, motioning to her leather bag as they walked. "My brother's really worried about you too! I think he's keeping Haru-chan close just so he feels like he can help protect someone until he finds you."

"Well he better make sure he takes good care of her!" said Hunny.

"Of course he will, you know my brother. He's someone you can depend on," Akane said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like you look up to Mori a lot," Mayumi said.

"Well, he is my older brother, so he'll be taller than me," she said, causing Mayumi to sweat-drop.

"I didn't mean it in the literal sense!"

"I know, it was a joke," Akane explained, "Takashi always had to look after me growing up, so we spent a lot of time together. He didn't mind though. Even when I was too rough or threw a tantrum, he still played with me."

"You must be happy being in the same school with Mori."

"Not really," Akane said softly.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Mayu-chan, Akane used to attend another school," Honey told her. She then remembered the rumors of Akane's sudden transfer.

"Me and my brother, we practice judo from dawn to dusk, and we don't express our emotions well. But that is the extent of our similarities. Takashi is a prodigy in our family, while I was a delinquent with a record. My parents sent me to an all-girls school hoping that it would change me. It didn't work."

"What happened?" Mayumi urged her to continue.

"One of the teachers at the school was hitting on a student and wouldn't let her go. I got involved and beat up the teacher. When the cops arrived, the teacher was nearly unconscious and the girl was gone so I was arrested. Eventually the truth came out, but the school wanted to keep it hush-hush and it didn't change the fact I had assaulted a teacher. My parents had no choice but to send me to Ouran and have my brother keep a close eye on me. Now with his academics and extracurriculars, Takashi was burdened with looking after me."

Mayumi felt saddened by her story. She had no idea Akane was carrying such a heavy feeling of guilt in her heart all this time. She saw the female Morinozuka as a tough, guarded girl who likes cute things and sweets, someone who was confident and didn't care what others said or thought. But now she realized Akane was guarded and can be insecure at times.

"You're not a burden, Akane! Takashi loves you!" Honey stressed, wanting to convince his cousin of that.

"I wasn't suppose to be at Ouran. I was suppose to be at my old school, learning how to be a proper young lady who doesn't dishonor her family and trouble her brother with her temper."

"Akane, maybe it is hard for Mori to make sure you keep your temper in check, but it doesn't seem like he's burdened by it. I think Mori doesn't mind being there for his little sister."

Akane didn't respond, but Mayumi knew she heard her clearly. They kept walking until they reached a familiar part of the park.

Honey then spotted a tall teen with a smaller brunette a couple feet away from them.

"Mayu-chan, Akane, look! Takashi and Haru-chan!"

Suddenly, the two teens were surrounded by armed men, aiming their weapons at the taller one.

"The target has been captured by a suspicious man. We'll take them into custody," one of the men informed.

Another man spoke out to Mori. "You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!"

When approaching the teen, Mori instinctively flung the man deep into the jungle.

"Oh, hold on!" Haruhi cried as she yanked away.

"The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!"

"Oh no, they're gonna shoot Mori!" Mayumi cried, but Honey and Akane simply glanced at each other, nodding as if they read each other's mind.

Hunny climbed up a tree and called out to the hosts. "Takashi, Haru-chan, out of the way!" The little blonde swung down on a vine, knocking down a few of the men.

"Honey-sempai?" Haruhi said in confusion.

Mayumi and Haruhi stared wide-eyed at the adorable senior that took out a bunch of grown men in one move.

Akane popped out, landing firmly on her feet. Several men approached her, but one by one she slams them to the ground.

"They're really good," Mayumi gasped in awe, "but there's too many of them, I better help them out."

Mayumi jumped in and fought alongside Honey, disarming men by the dozens with blows and swift footwork. Akane and Mori disable their opponents just as quickly, bodies flying everywhere due to their strong throws. Soon, they all surrendered, just in time for the other hosts to find them.

"Is everyone okay?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"We're fine Senpai," Haruhi answered.

"We heard shouting so we followed it all the way here," Kaoru explained.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, eyeing the sight of countless defeated men lying on the ground.

"These men almost attacked Mori and Haruhi!" Mayumi told them.

"That was my mistake. I sent security to look for you and Honey but I forgot to mention that there were others in the jungle. I apologize."

'You don't seem that apologetic about it,' Mayumi thought bitterly of the charismatic yet calculating host.

"Geez, Akane. You really did a number on them," Hikaru mumbled, lightly kicking at the one of the groaning, half-conscious men.

"They were threatening Takashi," she mumbled.

"Akane was really worried about you, wasn't she Takashi?" Honey asked with a grin.

"Yeah, she's a good girl," he answered with a smile.

Akane blushed at her brother's praise, her blue eyes melting slightly and her expression softening.

"Good job helping Takashi, Akane," Honey said as he patted her head, "and Takashi, you've done a good job of protecting Haru-chan." It was a strange sight seeing the little boy pat his cousins's heads when they were bigger than him, but it was cute nonetheless.

"And Mayu-chan, you were amazing! How did you learn to fight like that?" Akane asked her.

"Oh, I learned martial arts from my dad. He's the owner the Otake dojo."

"The Otake dojo?" one of the men repeated as he got up from the ground, "That's where I train at!"

"I didn't know you knew martial arts," Haruhi said, "thanks for saving us, Mayumi."

The jungle was cleared of security officers, leaving the hosts and the girls to enjoy what was left of a quiet evening.

"You sure you're okay?" Hikaru asked as he approached Mayumi.

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle," she said smiling, "oh look, the sun is setting." They turned to catch the sun setting over the water, the sky glowing a warm orangey-red over the palm trees.

"Too bad we couldn't have a little more fun in the pool," Hikaru sighed.

Mayumi looked back at the family reunion between Hunny, Mori, and Akane, and Haruhi comforting an emotional Tamaki. Both girls had a faint smile on their faces. "It was still a pretty fun trip."

"So, boss, what do you think about going to the beach?" suggested Hikaru.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice," Kaoru added.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that," Tamaki responded.

"Actually, I'd rather like going to the beach," Haruhi said, surprising everyone. "I may not be into this phony amusement park, but the real thing is nice. And it's so pretty."

"I'm with Haruhi," said Mayumi. "The beach is one of my favorite places to be."

"Then it's decided! That's where we're going next time!" Tamaki announced loudly.


	8. The Sun, the Sea and the Host Club

**I thank Tracey4t and Artsygeek9796 for helping me.**

"The beach?" Haruhi asked, looking up at the twins.

"Of course, the beach," they responded.

"But why?"

"Don't you remember what you said?" Hikaru asked.

"You said you'd like to go to a real beach," Kaoru reminded her.

Haruhi tried to think back to that time. "Did I say that?"

"Yes Haruhi," answered both twins, looking exasperated.

"I guess that explains all these swimsuits huh?" said Mayumi, looking through the collection of colorful bikinis and one pieces.

"Yeah, we brought some swimsuits for you to choose from," said Kaoru.

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" asked Hikaru, holding up one of them.

Hunny shook his head. "Not that one. I think that this swimsuit would look much cuter on Haru-chan." He pointed at a little sailor one piece on a stand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't think you get it, Hunny-senpai," the twins said to the little senior.

Hunny looked confused.

"Just look, this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi's as flat as a cutting board," explained Hikaru, getting Mayumi riled up.

"Hey, don't be dissing a girl's chest!" Mayumi snapped.

Before she could continue, she startled by Tamaki seemed to come upon the twins and hit them with a baseball bat.

"Nice swing," Akane commented before returning to the swimsuits.

"You punks had better stop sexually harassing my little girls! I've had enough of you!"

The twins peered from behind the table Haruhi was working at. "That means we're not going to the beach?"

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki answered.

"Really? So you wanna go after all?" the twins asked.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Honey wondered aloud.

"I have no problem with that," Kyoya answered while writing something down in his notebook.

Mori just nods, while staring disapprovingly at a seashell bikini, causing Akane to roll her eyes at her big brother.

"Huh? We're really gonna go?" Haruhi asked.

"Why not? Let's go to the beach!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is kind of exciting," Mayumi said as she got herself ready for the beach trip. A whole day to spend with Haruhi, Akane, and the host club under the sun.

"Mayumi, Hikaru is here," her dad suddenly called out.

"Thanks, Dad!" she called right back. She dashed out of her room to the front door where only Hikaru was standing. "Hey, you're all set?"

"Yep!" she said with excitement.

"Cool, let's get going."

They entered the limo where Kaoru was waiting and drove all the way to Okinawa to a beautiful oceanside mansion, their friends already standing at the front steps.

"So, why did we come to Okinawa?" The twins asked as they climbed up the steps.

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here," Tamaki explained.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honey asked.

"Yeah," Mori and Akane agreed.

The twins were still confused. "But why couldn't we have gone to…" they started.

"...the Caribbean?" Hikaru finished.

"Or even Fiji?" Kaoru added.

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" Kyoya pointed out.

"You do realize that I can hear what you're saying, right?" Haruhi said.

Mayumi glared sternly at the boys. "Yeah guys, be nice, I don't have a passport either, you know."

"It doesn't matter where we go, as long as everyone has a good time," Tamaki said, "let's hurry up and get our belongings inside so we can enjoy our stay."

They entered the mansion, finding their way to their respective rooms while taking in the lavish decor and art that filled the hallways. Once they did find their rooms, they changed into their swimsuits and headed towards the shore, all except Haruhi.

"Why didn't you wear a swimsuit, Haruhi?" Mayumi asked as she looked down at her friend's hoodie and boyish shorts, "did you not have a pair at home?"

"It's not that. I probably would have brought one if Kyoya didn't have other plans…."

"Other plans?" Mayumi wondered, her question answered once she reach the sandy shore and found dozens of girls on the private beach. "I see. So Kyoya brought work with you guys?"

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed, appearing behind them, "it's a pain but I half-expected this to happen and he is letting us stay here so might as well so it. Hey, Mayumi, you gonna play volleyball with me and Kaoru?"

"Sure, I'm game," she said and they headed towards the net. _'This brings back memories,'_ she thought with a warm smile, recalling the times she played with Hikaru and Kaoru when they were younger.

"Ready?" she asked the twins.

"Ready!" They shouted back.

She served the ball high into the air, flying over Kaoru's head.

"You almost sent it to Tokyo!" Hikaru joked, laughing.

"Oops," Mayumi smiled sheepishly. _'Geez, I gotta control my strength.'_

"I'm not getting that," Kaoru said, folding his arms.

"Looks like I'll have to get it," Mayumi mumbled.

"Wanna race for it?" Hikaru smirked.

"If you can keep up," she called as she gave herself a head start. She ran, breathing in the salty air that blew her red hair behind her, the wind brushing against her skin, cooling her on that sunny day. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hikaru catching up with her. For a second, she almost forgot why she was running in the first place until she saw the vollyball on the ground and slowed her pace.

"Got it," Mayumi said, picking it up.

While they were off retrieving the ball, Kaoru wandered over to where Akane was, sitting on a beach chair with a book in her hands.

"Don't tell me you're going to spend the whole trip reading?" Kaoru wondered, his brow raised in disbelief.

"Of course not. I just had a slice of cake so I'm waiting until it's safe to go swimming," she said, her eyes still on her book.

"Oh. What're you reading?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"A book on chinese martial arts, specifically Chin Na."

"What's that?"

"A technique that can paralyze joints by locking them using pressure points," she answered nonchalantly.

"Ah…" he said, not sure how to respond.

Akane said nothing else, but her expression softened and cheeks reddened slightly at the fact that Kaoru was talking to her. "Come on," she said, closing her book. "Let's go for a swim."

"Haru-chan! Mayu-chan!" Honey called out to them, a bucket in his hand. "Wanna go 'hellfish shunting?"

"I think you're trying to say 'shellfish hunting'," Haruhi explained, "But this doesn't seem to that kinds of beach, Honey-senpai. You're not gonna find many shell…fish…" she trailed off noticing the overflowing amount of fish in the bucket. She then saw there were dozens of shellfish surrounding them. "What the hell? No way?!"

Mayumi was just as shocked as she was. "Where the hell did all these come from?!" Mori looked over a large bolder, and she climbs it alongside with him. Ohtori's police force unloading buckets upon buckets of shellfish from a truck onto the beach.

Kyoya appeared before them to explain. "Mori-senpai, Mayumi, my family's private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make up to Honey-senpai for attacking him at the water park. So they brought shellfish."

Haruhi, on the other hand was too excited to care where the fish was coming from. She called out to Tamaki in excitement. "Senpai, dinner is gonna be awesome! It's a major haul!" Her voice echoed across the beach, catching everyone's attention. "Dinner's gonna be awesome! It'll be a real treat!"

"She must really like seafood," mumbled Mayumi, thinking back to Haruhi's love for fancy tuna.

Tamaki showed the female host a large shellfish in his hand. "Tell me, Haruhi. Isn't this crab crab-tivating?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed, not noticing the terrible pun he said.

A centipede crawled out from behind the shellfish, causing all the girls to scream and flee in terror. Haruhi simply shrugged and picked up the bug and tossed it far away.

"Hey, Haruhi," the twins said as they approached her.

Hikaru started, "Now, I know most girls aren't really the bug-loving type and I certainly didn't think you were, but…"

"Don't you think you could've been easier on the little guy?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh come on, it's not dead," Haruhi retorted. "It takes a lot more than that to kill a bug."

The girls started coming back over, complementing Haruhi on her bravery.

The twins shook their heads. "Well, isn't this just great?"

"Haruhi is not normal. I thought girls were afraid of bugs," Kaoru added.

"Ah, hello? Not all girls are sissies," Mayumi stated, arms crossed over her chest. She walked away to join Haruhi.

"All girls are afraid of something. Except maybe Akane," Hikaru mused.

"Maybe Haruhi isn't afraid of anything," Kaoru said with a shrug.

"I'm sure she's afraid of something…" Tamaki mused.

The twins approached Tamaki with devious grins on their faces. "Hey boss, listen up. We just thought up a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. What do you say? It's called the "Who can find Haruhi's and Mayumi's weakness" game. So you think you're up to it?"

"But that game sounds terrible."

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides they'd only share their weakness with someone they were really close to."

Tamaki's ears perked. "What are the rules?" he asked, stopping them from walking away.

The twins laughed. "Now that's more like it."

Hikaru slung an arm over the blonde's shoulders. "The deadline is sunset tomorrow."

"Whoever finds out their weakness first wins," Kaoru added.

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner," Kyoya said as he held up a couple photos of Mayumi and Haruhi.

"We wanna play too!" Honey called out as he and Mori joined the group.

Kyoya smiled slyly. "I guess that means we're all competing."

"Where did you get those pictures of Haruhi and Mayumi?!" Tamaki spazzed out, completely ignored.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Honey said, "Where did you get those pictures, Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya answered, "I have my sources. How about we just leave it at that for the moment?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the place. It's the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa," Hikaru explained as he lead the group inside a cave, "The locals don't even come out here."

"They say that the only time you can even find this cave is at low tide," Kaoru continued, "Evidently, many people have died down here from drowning. And their souls still linger, taking revenge on anyone who happens to come inside."

Mayumi suspected something being planned by the twins. Why would they want to go explore a cold, damp cave? 'It feels like they're trying to scare me,' she thought, but she had an idea. She backed away and got in the water.

A fake ghoul pops up out and all the girls scream and squeal, holding onto each other in fear.

Haruhi was not amused. "What's going on? Are you trying to freak me out?" she asked, eyeing Kaoru's fake skeleton hand draped on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts," Kaoru asked.

"But I've never seen a real one."

Mayumi came out of the water, her hair dripping wet and covering her eyes, with strands of seaweed stuck to her. She sneaks over to Hikaru and touches his shoulder. She asks in a zombie-like voice, "Has a new friend come to play and join me?"

Hikaru jumped, backing away from the girl. "Gah! Mayumi? You weren't scared either?"

"My twin cousins pulled the same trick on me all the time. Of course, I was always one step ahead of them and never fell for it."

:Paranormal fear strategy... failed:

"Haru-chan! Mayu-chan! Would you come over here?" Hunny called out to them from inside one of the military trucks parked by the beach.

"What the…" Haruhi trailed off as she saw the truck. "Are you sure it's okay to drive a truck like this on the sand?"

"It must be if it got this far to the beach," Mayumi says as she climbs into the truck.

Hunny saluted to the men in uniform, "Well, we're ready whenever you are, private police people. Please lower the door!"

"Yes, sir," They said as the doors begin to close and the light began to dim.

On cue, Hunny began to cry panickingly. "It's dark and scary in here. I feel like I can't breathe!"

"Hunny-senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi said concerningly as she turned to the senior.

"Come on. It's just the dark," Mayumi mumbled.

"Somebody, let me out! I can't take it anymore!"

:Claustrophobia attack strategy... failed:

Mori holds a harpoon. Mayumi is a little bit surprised at first, but looks in confusion.

"Are you planning on fishing with that? We do have fishing poles back at the house."

:A play on words?:

:Fear of sharp objects strategy... failed:

Haruhi and Mayumi continue looking for shellfish when they heard a fellow classmate shout.

"Look up here, Haruhi, Mayumi!" Sakura yelled as she waved down at the two from a ledge.

"What's up? The breeze up here feels great!" another girl commented.

"It's dangerous. Be careful," Haruhi warned them.

"Yeah, don't go too close to the edge!" added Mayumi.

Sakura, oblivious to possible danger, relaxed as the wind blew her hair back. "This feels so good."

"Hey, there're chicks up there, man." A couple of guys came up from behind the girls.

"Aren't we lucky? You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" One of them said, clearly intoxicated.

Sakura frowned. "No thanks. Please just leave us alone."

"Oh, come on. We just wanna show you girls how to have a good time," the leader of the guys spoke.

"This is a private beach. You guys are not allowed to be here."

The drunk one smirked. "Private? Does that mean we're alone?"

Just as he walked towards them, Haruhi threw her bucket of shellfish on the first man. "Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone!"

"Haruhi!" Mayumi called out, running up to her.

The guy rubbed the sore spot on his head before glaring at her. "You little runt," he growled as he advances towards Haruhi.

"Don't you dare, you bastard!" Mayumi growled and stepped in front of Haruhi.

Mayumi swung her foot, colliding with the man's face. As he fell, his sobering companion ran up to her, intending to punch her. But the redhead was quick and dodged his fist before grabbing his arm and throwing his to the ground.

"Fighting against a girl, how disgusting," she said, shaking her head, when the first guy came up from behind and restrained her.

"Let me go!" she said, squirming in his grasp. The second guy stood up, approaching her. All Mayumi could do was stand there as she receive a blow to her abdomen.

"Mayumi!" Haruhi cried.

Mayumi couldn't remember anything after Haruhi called her name when she blacked out. It wasn't until she came to and saw Tamaki carrying Haruhi to shore.

"Haruhi!" she called out, her voice slightly cracked.

"Haru-chan!"

"Boss!"

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki asked Kyoya. 'They,' Mayumi wondered, 'he must be referring to those trespassers.'

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel. I called a doctor, he should be arriving here any minute now."

"Thanks," Mayumi said, rubbing her abdomen.

"Thank you," Tamaki nodded as Haruhi shifted out of his arms onto her feet.

"I'm fine, you guys. I don't need a doctor."

Tamaki turned to face her, eyes leveled. "What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Hunny-senpai or Mayumi. You're not a Martial Arts master." He grabs Haruhi's shoulders, desperate to get his point across. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?"

"But it doesn't matter if they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something. They wasn't any time to think-"

"That's no excuse, you idiot! Don't forget, you're a girl!" Tamaki shouted, causing some of them to jump slightly.

Mayumi looked up at the blonde, annoyed with his words. "Tamaki, her being a girl had nothing to do with what just happened."

Haruhi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, Senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

Tamaki let go of her, his hands falling to his sides, his face more serious than it had ever been. "You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking you until you can admit that you were wrong!"

Akane approached the group just as Tamaki was storming off.

"What happened to him?" she asked before seeing wounded Mayumi and drenched Haruhi, "what happened to you two?"

"We got into some trouble," Mayumi said, and to lighten the mood added, "we could've used your skills to bail us out."

Akane smirked. "Sorry, I was in the kitchen with Mitsukuni. Besides, I doubt Takashi would be pleased about me getting involved in a fight while on vacation."

"Ah, that reminds me," Kyoya spoke up, "We're having a private dinner at my family's villa. There's no need to worry about entertaining guests and Mayumi, you're welcomed to come."

She nodded, her mind slightly elsewhere as she looks across the sand for something.

(Later...)

:The Otori family villa:

Mayumi kept thinking to herself how she got herself an invitation to Kyoya's private villa for a crab dinner while all the other girls had been sent back to the hotel after the scary encounter when Haruhi had been thrown into the water by some thugs. Perhaps it was his way of trying to get us to relax after that incident. 'Maybe he does care….or maybe he'll find a way to blackmail us with it.'

She wondered if the dress she brought was considered too plain. It was a blue sleeveless dress with a small green ribbon tied around the middle. It also had a brown choker, with a golden wavy shaped diamond necklace and an emerald jewel in the center. She had put on some blue-studded earrings, and two gold bracelets to go along with it.

She started brushing her hair in the mirror. She jumped at the sound of knocking at her door. She could hear Hikaru's voice asking if she was ready as he started to turn the doorknob without receiving an answer. Mayumi rolled her eyes. 'What if I was in the middle of changing?'

She turned to look as he opened the door. Hikaru paused, taking in the sight of Mayumi in her flowing dress.

"You look nice," he said sincerely.

"It's not too plain, is it?" she asked, looking back at the mirror to see the back of the dress.

"No, it's just right," he assures her with a smile. He offers his hand and the two walk down to the dining room.

"Ta-da!" Honey exclaimed, presenting the spread on the table, "Here you go! Don't they look yummy?"

"I apologize that there aren't any maids around to help you cook, Senpai," said Kyoya.

"It's no big deal. We appreciate you letting us stay here." Honey turned to Mori. "Hey, Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan and Akane?"

"Hmm," he grunted before going to find the girls.

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it's gonna rain," Honey said looking out the window.

"It's not just gloomy outside," Hikaru added.

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well," Kaoru pointed out, "just take a look at Senpai."

They all see Tamaki sulking in the corner but Mayumi just ignores what's going on, believing that Tamaki was making a big deal out of the situation at the beach. They all turned their heads when Mori brought out Haruhi and Akane, staring in surprise. Akane was wearing a simple grey cross strap dress with black lace on the hem and sash around her waist. That outfit can be expected of her. But Haruhi in a long, light pink dress with frilled straps and a cute little bow was a mesmerizing sight.

"Oh…" Honey said in awe.

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" the twins asked.

Mayumi didn't understand why Haruhi was in it either. 'Didn't she hate wearing things like that?'

"From my dad," Haruhi explained with a groan, "He must of repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

Twins held their thumbs up in approval. "That's awesome! Way to go, dad!"

"You look so cute, Haru-chan!"

The clock was ticking. Loudly. Mayumi sitting stiffly next to Hikaru, but then again, everyone was like that there was an awkward silence.

"Well, this is uncomfortable," Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah, kind of awkward," Kaoru areed.

Hunny chuckled nervously. "Let's dig in, Haru-chan. These are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious."

Mayumi cracked one the crab, the sound echoing the spacious room. She watched as Haruhi opened one crab after another, and seemed to be taunting Tamaki as she ate.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest," Tamaki said after who knows what number she was on.

"Excuse me? I thought that you weren't speaking to me," she retorted as she snaps another crab.

At that point Mayumi started glaring at her. Though she didn't like Tamaki's stereotypical view on girls being fragile flowers, they were all worried about her.

"You... trying to be cute?"

Haruhi looked at him annoyed, to which Tamaki suddenly stood up from the table.

"Ok, fine. I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong." He walked to the door. "See if I care, then, I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room, please?"

"No problem. Well, excuse me everyone."

Haruhi starts to look remorseful, putting down the crab in her hand. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself."

"So, that's it. He got to you, huh?" the twins asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru said.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it," Kaoru added.

"I could teach you some defense moves," Mayumi offered.

"And I could show you ways just to scare them off," Akane said, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

The twins shook their heads. "Besides, that's not the real issue here."

Hikaru looked at Mayumi as he spoke. "To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly the both of you acted."

Honestly, Mayumi wasn't too sure at this point what Haruhi was thinking. Was she right for defending them from those guys or wrong for taking them on herself when she couldn't defend herself?

Haruhi was confused as well. "What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything."

The twins shrugged hopelessly at each other.

"That's not true, Haru-chan. I think you should apologize, 'kay? You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"So you were worried about me? But why?"

Hunny sighed, but Mayumi understood clearly. They were all friends, it was only natural that they would feel concerned when they heard that Haruhi was pushed into the water by some thugs.

"You're hopeless," the twins groaned.

"Really hopeless," Akane added.

Haruhi looked up. "You think? Guys, I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Mayumi said, "for making all of you worry."

"We forgive you," Honey said cheerfully, "group hug!"

They all huddled together, arms woven into each others as they embraced. They stayed that way for a while until Mayumi noticed something.

"Is something wrong?" the twins asked.

"I'm not feeling so good..." Haruhi groaned.

"You must of eaten too much crab," Hikaru concluded.

"Be strong, Haru-chan!"

"Let's get her to the nearest restroom, hurry!" Kaoru said as they rushed her out the dining hall.

"Feeling better?" Mayumi asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah," replied Haruhi, "sorry about that."

"Don't worry, this happened to me when I ate a lot of good food," she reassured the host, "There's still plenty of crab leftover, so we'll get to eat it tomorrow."

"Great. I'm gonna get ready for bed. See you in the morning, Mayumi."

"Have a good night," she said before heading down the hall. She came across a door that looked similar to her's. Opening it, she discovered a slender young man on the bed, shirtless with damp raven hair dangling over piercing grey eyes that were staring right at her.

"I'm sorry, I got the wrong room," she said blushing with embarrassment.

"Mayumi?" the boy asked.

She recognized the voice. "Kyoya?"

He reached out to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses. "How is it that someone is a completely different person without glasses?"

"I bet Clark Kent wonders the same thing," Mayumi joked before her smile fades. "Listen, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused earlier at the beach."

"Oh, I wasn't too worried. You didn't receive any serious injuries and we rescued Haruhi just in time."

"Right…" she said flatly, reminding herself of Kyoya's cold nature.

"But I am glad to see that you and Haruhi are alright."

Smiling, she heads to the door. "I should get going. Good night, Kyoya."

"Good night, Mayumi."

She makes her way down another hall, where Hikaru and Kaoru were observing the storm forming outside. Hikaru quickly turned and looked at her.

"How's Haruhi?" he asked.

"She got sick, but she's okay. It's such a waste, she was really excited about the meal."

Hikaru and Kaoru both nod their heads in understanding. A door opened and Mayumi saw Tamaki coming out of his room, a melancholy sigh escaped his lips.

Figuring he needed some help, she walked over to him.

"Look Tamaki, if you want to make things right with Haruhi, go talk to her and stop making the 'she's a girl' excuse. That has nothing to do with what happened and it's insulting to us."

"I get that, but you must understand that her gender can be a factor depending on the situation. I just wished Haruhi didn't do things on her own. We were nearby, we could have helped too."

"But she wasn't alone, she was with me."

"Two girls, one a martial artist and the other isn't, against three older, bigger, tougher guys aren't good odds."

She wanted to argue, but Tamaki had a really valid point. No matter how good she was at martial arts, she couldn't take on two people on her own, much less three. And where does that leave Haruhi? She had no way of protecting herself.

He sighed. "I don't know, maybe the best thing to do is to wait until morning, after we had a good night's sleep. I'm gonna go ask Kyoya for some sunburn lotion." He left them to find Kyoya's room, with a lot for Mayumi to think about.

"Whoa, seeing Tamaki serious is a scary sight. A lot scarier than the haunted cave, or getting locked in a truck, or Mori's spears..." she trailed off when realization hit, "hey, wait a minute. Why is everyone trying to scare me and Haruhi?"

The twins stiffened. "We don't know what you're talking about."

She leaned toward them, hands on her hips. "Are you two forgetting your little ghost act in the cave?"

"Oh, that," Hikaru said, recalling the incident.

"We weren't trying to scare you personally," Kaoru explained, "you've just been caught up in the crossfire."

She crossed her in front of her chest. "Really? Why are you guys doing it in the first place?"

They explained to her that they were having a contest to see who could find out her and Haruhi's weakness.

"Why didn't you guys just ask?"

They looked at each other, clearly unaware that that was an option. "You'd tell us what you're scared of?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I would."

"What are you scared of?" they asked.

"Lots of things, but mainly seeing our friends get hurt, and-"

A clap of thunder roared loudly at the moment. Hikaru looked confused at his wide-eyed brother.

"Were you serious about the last one?" Kaoru asked Mayumi.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Didn't you hear what she said?"

"I couldn't hear her over the thunder. Why? What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," Mayumi said quickly. Just then they all see Kyoya walking towards them, looking conflicted and at the same time happy.

Some time later, the storm cleared. And the group realized it was very quiet.

Hikaru looked towards Kyoya. "Are you sure it's a good idea…"

"...to leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru finished for him.

"She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya assured them.

They knock on the door before opening it. "Hey boss, we're coming in."

Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting on the floor, the bed sheet tossed to the floor and Haruhi had a blindfold on.

"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything, and then the earplugs help muffle any sound." Tamaki explained.

"Wow, yeah, you're right!" Haruhi said happily.

"You nasty pervert," Hikaru interrupts in disgust.

Tamaki turns in shock, seeing his friends stare at him, judging him.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Tamaki," Mayumi said in a chillingly calm voice, "what are you trying to do to Haruhi?"

"It's not like that!" the blonde swears, but they wouldn't hear of it. He was pulled out of the room and tossed into his.

Morning came by fast, the entire gang still outcasting Tamaki as they boarded into the car.

"You better watch your back, Haruhi," Hikaru warns her. The twins send a suspicious look to the blonde.

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S&M pervert," said Kaoru.

"And here I thought all that 'she's a girl' was out of concern," Mayumi said with a tsk.

Tamaki's jaw dropped in frustration. "I told you, it wasn't like that at all!"

Haruhi sent an unconvinced glare to the blonde. "I see. Well, now I know what S&M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it." she said and closed the door window.

"I wasn't doing anything freaky, I was trying to help you!"

"Let's go," Kyoya told the driver.

The vehicle pulled off from the driveway.

"Hey! Don't leave without me! Wait you guys!" Tamaki shouted. He chased after the car as it drove away.


End file.
